Insanity's Rhyme and Reason
by angelrider13
Summary: It was just a normal day at the cave. Until Batman and Robin show up with a girl none of them have ever met. It doesn't take the team long to figure out that something is not quite right about her...TeamxOC
1. Nemo the Nameless

**Hi everyone! So this has kinda been sitting in my brain for a while, so I decided to put it up.**

**So please enjoy! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the cave, just like every other day. Megan was baking, Conner was watching a static-covered TV screen, Kaldur was reading, and Wally and Artemis were, of course, at each other's throats. Robin was off in Gotham doing the "Dynamic Duo thing", as Wally put it, with Batman. The team hadn't had a mission in over a week and they were all a little anxious.<p>

"What's wrong, Baywatch? Scared?"

"You wish! Why don't you do it if you're so high and mighty, Replacement?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Replacement, Replacement, Replacement!"

Of course the challenge at the moment was to tune the arguing pair out and to stay out of their way. Seeing as no one had been hit yet and the team didn't even know what the argument was about, they were doing a pretty good job.

_Recognized: Batman 02 Robin B01 Nemo X00_

Everyone stopped as the computer announce the arrival of the Bat and the Bird, but they puzzled over the third person.

"Team," Batman's voice came over the intercom, "Report to the briefing room immediately."

"Finally! Some action!" Wally exclaimed as he bolted down the hall. Artemis scowled but followed, Conner huffing in agreement with the speedster as the team got up to follow.

What they found waiting for them was not at all what they expected.

Batman stood, face blank as the team filed in. Robin stood with him, dressed in his civvies, not for a mission. Next to him, stood a girl. She looked to be in her late teens; she was tall and slender, standing at least six inches taller than Robin. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her slim thighs and a pair of boots. A tight, peach-pink top hugged her torso, the sleeves were loose and flowing, cuffed three quarters of the way down her arms. Her skin was extremely pale, almost like she had never seen the sun, but it didn't appear unhealthy. Her long, chocolate colored hair came to her elbows and was tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a bright hazel, but they were clouded, unfocused. They flitted around the cave like an excited child's, looking but not really seeing. When her gaze skimmed over the team it was almost as if she was looking through them. And as much as that unnerved them, the thing that really threw them off was the fact that she was _holding Robin's hand._

And that he was letting her!

Their fingers were intertwined between them, Robin's thumb occasionally brushing the back of her hand. The simple action seemed to pull the girl back from whatever daze she was in and she would glance at him. He'd smile at her wordlessly and she would calm, if only for a few seconds before the process was repeated again.

Needless to say the team was confused.

Wally was the first to find his voice. "Soooooo, is this a new teammate?"

"No," Batman said. At his voice, the girl's head whipped around to face him, though she still appeared to be looking through him. "This is Nemo. She alternates between living in the Watchtower and Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Conner frowned at the mention of his genetic donor and was a little unnerved to find the girl's gaze zero in on him. "Due to certain…circumstances, she will be staying here for a few days." Was it just them, or did Batman sound…unhappy about this?

"If I may ask, what circumstances, sir?" Aqualad inquired, his voice calm and polite.

"The League is handling it." Batman replied shortly and Aqualad nodded, knowing that was all the answer he was going to get. He then turned to Nemo and spoke directly to her. "You are free to wander the cave, but do not leave it. Red Tornado will be arriving with your things shortly." Nemo's eyes cleared slightly as she looked at Batman, focusing in on him and only him. "If you need anything at all, find Robin. He will be staying with you."

Nemo glanced at Robin, who gave her an award winning smile, before speaking. "The Bat flies away and the Bird shall stay?" Her voice was soft and sweet like a child's.

Batman glanced down at her, then nodded. Nemo stared at him for a long moment before she suddenly smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. If Batman was surprised, he didn't show it. The team, however, stared openly while Robin simply smirked knowingly. Batman did not hug her back, but his cape did slide over his shoulders, briefly covering her before she pulled back. He looked over the team once more before leaving, the computer announcing his departure. Nemo just stared after him.

Robin tuned and smirked at his teammates. "What, no hello?"

"Dude!" Wally cried, "What the heck just happened?"

Conner frowned. "We babysit now?"

"Technically, Nemo is the oldest one here; she's eighteen." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Wally said, rolling his eyes, "So is she like, your girlfriend or something? Don't think we didn't see you two holding hands."

Artemis shoved him and said, "She can hear you, Kid Dork." The same time that Robin denied a relationship with the girl.

Nemo turned back to face them and walked over, coming to stand by Robin's side. She glanced at him before looking at the team and smiling. "The sky is green, the grass is blue, the little Robin bird wants me to meet all of you."

Robin smirked at his teammate's confused expressions. "You guys going to introduce yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

That seemed to snap them out of it.

"Hello Megan!" exclaimed the green girl, "My name is M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan." The Martian girl smiled when Nemo held out a hand to shake. Megan did so saying, "It's nice to meet you." Nemo smiled.

"I am Kaldur 'Ahm, but you may call me Kaldur."

"Conner Kent."

"I'm Artemis. That's Kid Dork." Artemis said, jerking a thumb in Wally's direction.

"That's Kid _Flash_. But you can call me Wally, beautiful." Artemis rolled her eyes. "So is Nemo an alias? What's your name?"

She blinked, looking slightly confused. "Nemo is Nameless."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a name?"

"Nemo is Nameless." The statement was repeated firmly.

Robin sighed, placing a hand on Nemo's shoulder, causing the girl to turn to him, confusion clear on her face. "Her civilian name is Rachel. No last name, just Rachel."

Conner glared at the girl. "You said you didn't have a name."

Rachel shrugged frowning, as if her own name was foreign to her. "Nemo is Nameless, Nameless is Nemo. Rachel is Nemo, so Rachel is Nameless."

Robin took her hand. "Come on, Rachel, I'll show you around." Rachel smiled and let herself be pulled along by the boy, waving at the team as they left. As they turned the corner, the team heard Rachel start singing nursery rhymes.

"She seems…interesting," Megan said at last, breaking the silence. "Is that normal human behavior?"

"No." Wally and Artemis said in unison, then glared at each other.

"I believe there is much about our new friend that we are not aware of." Kaldur said. Conner nodded in agreement.

"Well," Artemis said, "there's only one way to find out."

*x*x*

Two days passed and the team had yet to learn anything meaningful about their guest. For the most part, she wandered aimlessly and silently, watching everything the team did with rapt attention. They found that, despite what Robin said about her age, she was incredibly child-like. She always spoke in riddles, never flat out saying anything, nor did she refer to anyone by name. Robin seemed to be the only one who had no problem understanding her, as a result, Rachel rarely spoke if he was not present.

Much to the team's surprise, she was permitted to watch them train, but was not required to participate. When Black Canary arrived, she greeted the girl with a smile and a hug before turning in the team.

They noticed that she never seemed to be all there. Her eyes were almost always unfocused, and she seemed to look through everything she saw. Oddly enough, she was aware of everything around her. She was the only one who wouldn't jump when Robin popped out of no where or when Wally suddenly zipped through the room. She seemed to know where everyone was at all times and had no trouble recalling anything, even things she wasn't present for. When asked, Robin merely shrugged and said Rachel had always been this way.

Truly, the only thing the team had learned, was that Rachel was not a normal human.

The question was, what made her that way?

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it horrible? Was it awesome? Was it horribly awesome? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Megan the Shifter

**Hello again!**

**So I didn't expect to get so much feedback so quickly. And because of all of the lovely reviews I have received I have decided to post the next chapter early!**

**Here's how I plan on the fic working, each chapter will focus on Rachel's relationship with one of the team members, whose name will be the title of the chapter. They will probably vary in length, as it will definitely be harder to write some of them more than others. They will include various interactions with Rachel, and with each encounter, you will learn a little something about Rachel's character. Some of the hints are very subtle, others will be obvious. Anyone who can guess what exactly is up with her gets as many of Alfred's cookies as they can eat!**

**So without further adue, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rachel.**

* * *

><p>For the most part, Megan didn't notice their guest.<p>

Rachel and Robin stayed with her and Conner at the cave. Robin had simply interacted with them as normal, Rachel often silently watching in the background. Megan had tried to approach the girl several times during these moments, but the girl didn't seem to register that her name was being called. Robin, who had been watching the whole time, finally got her attention by calling her "Nemo" instead of "Rachel". The fact made Megan frown; it was like the girl didn't understand that Rachel was her name. It didn't help that she often referred to herself as nameless.

Megan couldn't understand Rachel at all. She didn't read her mind, but Megan could never pick up a definite emotion from the girl. She would happy one second, blindingly angry the next, and then simply content then next. Yet none of these emotions made themselves known on her face. Megan wasn't sure if it was because she was hiding them or if she didn't realize she was feeling them, then again, the sequence of emotions was random, and didn't connect with the situation at hand.

Megan was beginning to wonder if the emotions were even hers.

*x*x*

Megan was sitting in the living room, watching a movie that some of the girls at her school had been telling her about. Conner was in the training room and Robin was off doing whatever it is that Robin's do. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't notice Rachel until she felt the couch sag under her weight as she sat down next to her.

When she looked at the girl, she noticed that Rachel wasn't watching the movie, as she expected, but her. Rachel's hazel eyes bore through her and Megan couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

"Um, Rachel?" she asked uncertainly. The girl gave no sign of having heard her. "Rachel," she tried again, still nothing. Finally, Megan sighed. "Nemo." Rachel started and her eyes snapped to attention, focusing on Megan's face. "Do you want to watch the movie with me?" she asked.

Rachel watched her thoughtfully for a moment, before speaking. "White and green, green and white, The Shifter keeps a secret locked up tight."

Megan stiffened, a chill running up her spine. "Nemo, what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice slightly forced. How did she know? How could she know?

Rachel ignored her question in favor of lying her head down in Megan's lap. Megan was shocked. This was the first physical contact she'd had with the girl since they shook hands a few days ago. Since then, Rachel had seemed to avoid contact with anyone but Robin, yet here she was initiating the contact.

"Nemo?"

Rachel yawned. "Nemo is tired. Nemo sleeps. The Shifter thinks, the Shifter feels. She wants to be honest, but she fears the truth." She wrapped an arm around Megan's waist and buried her face in the Martian girl's stomach, promptly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Megan was left to think about what she said as the older girl curled up in her lap. Subconsciously, she began to run her fingers through Rachel's hair in a soothing manner. But even as she stared at the television screen, the movie no longer registering, she couldn't help but wonder.

Just how much did this girl know?

*x*x*

Rachel entered the kitchen and felt the air tense as she did so. Looking to her left she saw Megan at the counter, mixing ingredients together in a bowl. Ignoring the worry that radiated off the Martian girl, she walked over an eyed the bowl curiously.

Megan looked up and gave her a hesitant smile. Rachel pointed to the bowl and Megan realized that she didn't fully understand what she was doing.

"I'm baking cupcakes," she explained. "Wally has been saying he wanted some and Robin gave me a recipe."

At the mention of Robin's name, the girl perked up. "The Bird?"

Megan giggled and nodded before turning thoughtful. "Nemo," Megan had given up trying to call her Rachel, she only responded to the name it was spoken by Robin. She tried to ignore the sting she felt at that. "Why do you do that?" Rachel cocked her head to the side. "I mean, why do you not call any of us by our names?"

Rachel's eyes, which up until that point had been focused on Megan, clouded over. "Name? Nemo speaks truth about what is. She calls the person, not the Name. Names are identities. But Nemo does not have an identity because she does not have a name. She is Nameless."

Megan frowned. "Yes you do. You have a beautiful name, it's Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, looking sad. "Nemo is everywhere at once; she is everyone at the same time. She cannot have a name." She paused. "The Bat and the Bird call Nemo Rachel because they want her to exist. Without Rachel, Nemo is Nameless. Without Rachel, Nemo would have no essence." She suddenly turned to Megan, her eyes alight. "Nemo has never made sweets, will the Shifter let Nemo help with treats?"

Megan gave her a genuine smile. "Of course."

Megan showed Rachel where all of the ingredients were and how to measure them. She showed her how to stir everything together and how to pour the batter into the pan. Rachel absorbed the knowledge and preformed the tasks with a childlike glee, proudly showing her work to Megan and beaming when she received praise for it. When they placed the cupcakes in the oven to bake and Megan explained that they had to wait and hour before taking them out. While they were waiting, Megan started cleaning up, while Rachel sat on the counter, kicking her feet.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock," she sang, watching her feet swing, "The clock struck twelve; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." Megan watched her from the corner of her eye as she sang, smiling slightly. "Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock."

Suddenly, Rachel was next to Megan, taking hold of her wrist. Megan jumped, not having heard her move. Megan was startled by the clarity she saw in the older girl's eyes; the hazel orbs suddenly more alive and brighter than she had ever seen, their penetrating gaze locked on her own red ones. "Umm, yes, Nemo?

Rachel frowned. "Nemo has made the Shifter uneasy. Nemo sees the white, but the Sifter shows green."

Megan stiffened. "N-Nemo, I…uh, I don't—"

"The Shifter worries over her friends," Rachel interrupts, "'What will they think?' she wonders. She worries that they will leave her, but she has yet to see they love her. They do not see her as green or white, they see her as her." Rachel said seriously. She offered Megan a small smile and tucked a strand of red hair behind the Martian's ear. "And they love her as is their right."

Megan stood frozen as she watched Rachel climb back onto the counter.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck two; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." Rachel continued singing, swinging her feet back and forth as her eyes clouded over again.

Without thinking, Megan let her name slip from her lips. "Rachel…"

Megan was surprised when Rachel stopped singing and looked up at her, her eyes clearing slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She received a smile and the singing started again.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck three; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock."

*x*x*

Robin and Conner entered the kitchen hearing the sound of laughter.

Megan was giggling, as Rachel looked, wide-eyed, at the now frosted cupcakes. Megan picked up one and handed it to her.

"You can have one now, Rachel." She said.

Robin was startled, but pleased, when Rachel responded to her name and took the cupcake carefully from Megan. She slowly took a bite, chewing carefully before swallowing. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Robin, bouncing over to him and showing him the cupcake in her hand.

"Nemo helped the Shifter bake! And now we have treats to take!" she said excitedly, Megan giggling again in the background at her enthusiasm as she handed Conner his own cupcake.

Robin smiled and took a bite of the cupcake offered to him. "It's good, Rachel. You did a good job." He said smiling.

Rachel grinned and got him his own cupcake before finishing hers. Then she turned back to Megan, an excited grin on her face.

"Nemo can help the Shifter cook more often?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Megan smiled. "Of course. I would be happy if you helped me, Rachel."

Rachel hugged the girl. Before she let go she whispered, "The Shifter has nothing to fear, she is someone that is held very dear."

A small smile formed on Megan's lips as Rachel pulled away and skipped back to Robin. Conner, who was standing next to her, gave her a curious look, having heard what was said, but not understanding the meaning of the words.

"What was she talking about?" he asked.

Megan shook her head, smiling as she watched Rachel interact with Robin. "It's nothing, Conner. Just a little reassurance between friends."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the second chapter. Thoughts? Predictions? Questions? Review!<strong>

**Thanks again to everyone that has already reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will be...just kidding. I'm not telling you! You have to wait and see! If nothing traumatic happens to me, the next chapter should be up by Friday, so until then!**

**~ Angel**


	3. Kaldur the Squire

**So here's chapter three, as promised!**

**I've gotten so many reviews for this story! I just wanted to thank you all! You guys are extremely motivational. So thanks bunches! :D (On a side note, I would like to thank Scotty1609 for my nickname, Elri. THANKS SCOTTY!)  
><strong>

**I got a review asking if I could make the chapters a little longer and I think I got a little carried away seeing as the word count of this chapter makes up like half of the fic...but, meh. So this is Kaldur's chapter. I actually find him a little hard to write, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness that may occur.**

**So...that's pretty much all I've got to say. So time for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kaldur treated Rachel just as he would treat anyone else; he was calm and polite and patient.<p>

At first, he didn't encounter her much. She just never seemed to be around when he was. She would wander and he would only see her occasionally. Then he started noticing the way she watched everyone. During training, she watched how Conner sparred with Black Canary, how Robin flipped and flew through the air, how Artemis shot arrows at various targets, how he swam laps in the cave's special salt water pool. During down time, she watched how Megan baked, how Wally argued with Artemis or played video games with Robin, how he would read, or how Conner would stare blankly at the TV screen.

She always seemed to know exactly where everyone was in the cave, or where they were in general for that matter. She could always find Robin and had no trouble telling where Wally was running. The only one whose movements seemed to surprise her were Red Tornado's, though Kaldur couldn't figure out why. Rachel's eyes always seemed clearer when she was talking to the android.

Kaldur had come to consider Rachel a sort of observer, the way she watched them was similar to the way a starving man would eye his dog. It was like she had never seen the way people had interacted before. She watched them, but at the same time, it was like she wasn't seeing them. Her eyes would never focus on anything. She seemed unable to.

Kaldur found himself wondering why.

*x*x*

Kaldur sighed deeply as he completed another lap in the pool. He loved being in water, he couldn't help it, it was just natural for him.

Rachel sat at the edge of the pool in a pair of shorts and a tank top, kicking her feet slowly in the water, watching the ripples she made. Robin was on the other side of the training room on the uneven bars. He wore a pair of black leggings and a white form fitting tank top that had a blue streak on each side, his mask hiding his eyes. He was watching Rachel out of the corner of his eye, not really trusting her around water.

Kalder was unaware of this as he climbed out of the pool. Rachel paid him no mind as he grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Suddenly he heard a splash and turned to find that Rachel was no longer sitting on the pool's edge, but was in the water.

"Rachel! Kaldur, she can't swim!" Robin shouted from the other side of the gym as he landed with a heavy thud, lacking his usual grace, and started running over.

Kaldur dove back into the water without hesitation, quickly reaching Rachel. She wasn't struggling, Kaldur noted with panic. She wasn't moving at all, she lay limply in the water, eyes open and unseeing. It was like she didn't even register that she was underwater. He grabbed her and with one powerful kick, they surfaced. But she didn't cough, didn't inhale, nothing. Quickly, Kaldur hauled her over the side of the pool before climbing out himself. Robin, who had been waiting anxiously for them to surface, grabbed the girl and pounded her in the back with his palm, right between her shoulder blades.

Rachel's eyes widened and she coughed, retching up all of the water she had inhaled and swallowed. Kaldur breathed a sigh of relief as Robin pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against the younger boy, but her eyes were on him. When she finally got some of her breath back Robin pulled back.

"Rachel, what were you thinking? You know you can't swim!" Robin's voice had a slight tremor in it.

Rachel's eyes remain locked on Kaldur. "Divers dive and Swimmers swim. The water's clear and crystal blue; such a lovely color calls to you." She said.

Robin sighed, clearly he understood something in that statement that Kaldur did not. "Just…try not to do it again, okay?"

Rachel hummed and let Robin pull her up, only to have her knees buckle. Robin caught her, but sagged under her weight and lowered her back to the floor.

Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I will take her to her room, Robin."

Robin looked hesitant at first, but eventually nodded. Kaldur scooped the girl up and left the gym. He was surprised when the girl relaxed against him completely, her head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his chest.

"Are you alright, Nemo?" he asked. Rachel had not given him permission to call her by her given name, so he refrained from doing so.

Rachel smiled up at him, her eyes half closed. "Nemo cannot swim, Nemo cannot fly, Nemo does not wish to say goodbye."

Kaldur was puzzled, that wasn't an answer to what he had asked, but it made him curious. "Why would you have to say goodbye?"

Rachel closed her eyes. "When Nemo cannot see and cannot hear, she is in a place most others would fear. Somewhere unsafe for her to go because it will toss her to and fro. If not for the Bird and the Squire the results of Nemo's swim would have been quite dire."

Kaldur stopped short. This kind of thing had happened before? "Would you like me to teach you how to swim?" he asked softly. Surely, if she could swim she wouldn't drown.

"Nemo knows how to swim, but she cannot."

Kaldur frowned, but said nothing as he resumed walking. Perhaps he would ask Robin later what she meant. When he reached Rachel's room, he opened the door and carefully placed her on the bed. She made no move to change and her eyes remained closed. She was asleep. But Kaldur could not let her stay in wet clothes, nor could he change her; that would be a huge invasion of her privacy. Instead, he used his powers to draw the water off her body and clothes. He let the water evaporate, leaving her dry, as if she had never taken the dip in the pool to begin with.

Silently, he left her room, closing the door behind him.

*x*x*

Kaldur heard the crunch of sand under feet as someone walked up behind him. He turned to find Rachel standing behind him. She smiled and Kaldur returned it with a small one of his own as she stood beside him, in shorts and a t-shirt with no shoes on. He was standing on the beach just outside of Mount Justice, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Nemo," Kaldur said softly, "Batman left instructions saying you were not to leave the cave."

Rachel shrugged. "Nemo is with the Squire; she is safe." She was silent for a moment, looking out at the ocean, the reflection of the sunlight on the water, the hues of pink and orange in the sky. "Nemo has never seen the ocean before, not with her eyes. It is very big."

"It is." Kaldur said, watching Rachel's clouded eyes sweep over the ocean. Getting a sudden idea, he gently took her hand and guided her down the beach. She followed without question. He pulled her into the surf, letting the waves wash over her feet.

Rachel jumped at the sensation of the cool, salt water gliding over her feet. She glanced down, watching the waves retreat over the sand only to surge forward again, a grin growing on her face. She squeezed Kaldur's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as she watched a waves with a child-like glee. They stood in silence for a while, just watching the sun set. The sun was almost beneath the horizon when Rachel broke the silence.

"Does the Squire miss them? The Brother and the Beloved One?"

Kaldur started. Rachel looked up at him with glassy eyes, the haze in them clearing slightly. Brother? Beloved One? Miss them…? Who…oh. How did she know about them? "Garth and Tula?" he asked, startled. Rachel nodded. "How did you…of course I miss them. They are my closest friends."

"The Squire's heart aches. He misses them, the Brother and the Beloved One, but they have each other. The love is deep and strong, a powerful bond. The pain of love lost is deep, but their happiness you wish to keep."

Kaldur stared at her. How could she possibly have known all of that? He hadn't even told the team, or his King for that matter. He hadn't told anyone. And yet she…

Sensing his discomfort, Rachel withdrew her hand from his. "The Squire's will is strong, he does not regret where he chose to belong." She sent him a smile. "Nemo thanks the Squire for showing her the ocean. It is beautiful. Perhaps the Squire will watch the sunset with Nemo again sometime."

With that, she turned and walked back into the mountain.

Kaldur watched her go before turning his gaze back to the moon's silver reflection in the water, Rachel's words echoing in his head.

*x*x*

The mountain was quiet. Artemis and Wally were at their respective homes, Megan and Conner were out running errands, and Robin was in his room. Kaldur walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, as he had nothing better to do. He was startled when he heard Rachel's voice coming from the living room. She was singing.

He entered the living room, water forgotten, and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. She was staring off into space again, in a trance-like state, her voice soft but strong.

"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams; let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down and come in clean," she sang.

Kaldur just stood and watched, listening. He was shocked to find silent tears pouring down her cheeks, but, like everything else that happened to her, she didn't seem to register it. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him.

"I am sorry," he said quickly, "I did not mean to intrude."

Rachel shook her head and pat the space next to her on the couch. Kaldur accepted the invitation and she resumed singing, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the Stars were all aligned. Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect," Rachel stopped and turned to him again, resting her cheek on her knees. "The stars are bright, the water clear, a deadly sin the Squire fears," she said.

"Pardon?" Kaldur asked.

"The Squire leads, the Squire fights. He wishes to lead the flock to right. But he fears failure."

"I…do not understand," Kaldur said, his stomach sinking, "How can you sense my unease?"

Rachel smiled softly. "The leader bears a burden, others follow him. A bad leader always charges in, always chooses selfishly, always disregards those that live and breathe. A good leader always considers options, always thinks of others, always feels compassion. A good leader is never without fear."

Kaldur exhaled a long breath. "It is a burden. But one I will bare until the time has come for another to take it from me."

Rachel gently placed a slim hand on his chest, fingertips brushing over his heart. "The Squire is a good leader. He is compassionate. He cares for his flock. He is calm and collected, he is an anchor for the flock, they look to him for guidance. But if need be, they will come to his defense."

"The team is strong. They are all capable," Kaldur said. "I am not certain if I am as much of an impact as you say. The team is capable of functioning without me."

Rachel simply smiled and let her hand drop, scooting closer to him so that their thighs were touching. Kaldur stiffened, but allowed the contact, slowly relaxing under Rachel's slight touch.

"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams; let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down and come in clean," she sang softly, leaning her head on Kaldur's shoulder. "Let the rain fall…let the rain fall, and come in clean."

*x*x*

"Nemo, are you alright?"

Kaldur was stock still with the older girl hugging him around the waist. He had walked into the kitchen when Rachel had thrown herself at him.

"Nemo is fine," she said, releasing him.

Kaldur leveled her with a stern look, but she ignored it. "Nemo if something is wrong, it is best talk to someone about it."

Rachel cocked her head to the side, her clouded eyes staring at a point just above his shoulder. "Then why does the Squire not speak of what troubles him?"

Kaldur froze. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Rachel pointed a slender finger at Kaldur's heart. "The Squire has many shadows over his heart. Scars from the past, worries for the future. Yet he keeps it all locked away."

"I…" he trailed off. What exactly did she know? She already knew about Garth and Tula, and he spoke of that to no one. What else could she know? And how did she know it?

"Does the Squire wish to speak of his demons?"

"Nemo, my demons are personal, private. You cannot just ask people about them because you are curious." Kaldur said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

Rachel drew back and gave him a sad look. "Nemo is sorry. She just wishes to help. The Squire is a friend of the Bird and a partner to the Bat. He is a very dear person to the hearts of those most important to Nemo."

"Robin and Batman?" Kaldur asked, surprised by her reasoning.

Rachel nodded. "Before she met them, Nemo was lost. Nemo was nothing, she barely existed, she merely floated in a stream of endless thoughts, having none of her own. She was empty, she was lifeless."

"But you did exist, Nemo." Kaldur said, alarmed that Rachel thought of herself in such ways. "You exsit now and you existed then. Surely someone told you this; what about your parents?"

"Nemo knew them, but they never knew her. They were scared of Nemo, how she knew things others didn't, knew things she shouldn't. She was different. And it terrified them. So they gave her away," Rachel said. She sat down on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth. Kaldur frowned. The girl's parents gave her away? Guilt bubbled up inside of him for bringing it up. "They gave her to a prison were the worst of the worst go in the Bat's city."

Kaldur's eyes widened. "They sent you to _Arkham_?" Kaldur was appalled. What kind of parent would send their child to such a twisted and corrupted place? Kaldur's heart sank as Rachel nodded. He climbed up onto the counter, sitting next to her as she continued to swing her feet back and forth. "I am sorry, Nemo. I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

Rachel shrugged. "Even if Nemo had lived with her parents, her life would not have been that different. Nemo would still see everything, hear everything, feel everything. That would never change. But this way, Nemo met the Bat and the Bird. They saved her, they named her Rachel. They gave her a glimpse what she can be when she is herself. She had never been that before, just herself, just Nemo," she said, her cloudy eyes softening.

"You care about them," Kaldur said.

Rachel nodded. The pair sat in silence, Kaldur contemplating what Rachel had just shared with him. He felt guilty for having brought up her less than ideal past after having lectured her on not digging through other people's private lives. She had shared some very personal information with him. She trusted him with that knowledge, and they had barely known each other a week.

"Nemo," he said, the girl turned to him, "I understand what it is like to grow up without parents. My mother died when I was very young and my father abandoned me."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "The Manta may be the Squire's biological family, but he has an adopted one that loves him."

Kaldur flinched when she mentioned the Manta. Black Manta. Enemy of Atlantis. His father. At this point, he wasn't even surprised she knew that. "I never really knew him," he said. "He was never around. So when King Orin took me under his wing…" he trailed off.

"The King is the father figure to the Squire," Rachel said.

Kaldur nodded. "He and my Queen raised me. They became my family, along with Garth and Tula." He paused. "This team as well. It has also become part of my family," he said softly, a small smile on his lips.

Rachel beamed at him. "The Squire will always have family, the Flock will make sure of that."

"Thank you, Nemo. I—"

"Rachel," she said, interrupting.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Rachel. The Squire can call Nemo Rachel if he wants to," she clarified. "Nemo will answer if the Squire calls her Rachel."

Kaldur felt the smile forming on his face before he had a conscious thought to make it. "Thank you, Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwww! Bonding moments! ^^<strong>

**That wraps up Kaldur's chapter, and next is...I'm still not telling you! :D**

**Tell me what you think. I'll try to update next week by Friday, but no promises. College classes are supposed to start up and I sill have to move in, not to mention I may be without power because of a hurricane that is moving up the coast...joy...**

**Just a heads up so you don't kill me if I don't update in time.**

**~ Elri ^^**


	4. Artemis the Goddess

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I didn't post last week, I underestimated the amount of craziness taking place the first week of college. Sooooooo, I didn't get writing time. But I did manage to finish this last night, so yay! New chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would have been a new episode by now!**

* * *

><p>Artemis didn't trust Rachel. Something about the older girl just didn't sit right with her.<p>

She didn't like the way Rachel seemed to look right through her. She didn't like the way she seemed to know what she was thinking or how Rachel made her feel like she didn't have any privacy. She knew that didn't make any sense; there was no way Rachel could know everything about her, after all, she wasn't with the girl twenty-four seven. Still, Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that she was never completely alone, especially when she was at the cave. It unnerved her.

Rachel seemed to be completely aware of everything around her, but at the same time she was clueless. She would know when Megan needed help finding the flour for a new cake recipe she wanted to try, but wouldn't notice when the flour exploded and covered her when she accidentally dropped the bag. She would know when Conner needed help controlling his strength because of his anger, but wouldn't notice the bruises he accidentally left on her skin in his frustration. She would know when Kaldur was becoming dehydrated, but wouldn't notice he same thing about herself.

It was unnatural.

And to Artemis, that meant Rachel was unnatural.

*x*x*

Artemis walked into the common room, only to stop in complete shock.

The floor was covered with a tarp and various pieces of newspaper. Rachel stood in the middle of it all, an easel in front of her. Cans and jars of paint littered the floor around her feet. She wore a long white, button up shirt that went to her knees, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The shirt was covered in paint, the front almost entirely, as were her hands, from fingertip to wrist.

Artemis watched as the girl dipped her entire hand into an open can of yellow paint before she ever so delicately traced her fingers over the canvas in front of her. The process was repeated over and over with a different color each time.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she walked over, looking at Rachel's painting over her shoulder, right as the girl stopped and stood back. What she saw nothing more than a mismatching of colors. At a second glance, she noticed that the colors on one half of the canvas were dark while the others were light. Artemis knew she wasn't an art person, but she still thought she could paint something better than _that_.

Rachel turned to her. "What does the Goddess think?"

"Well…it's very…colorful," she said slowly, not wanting to outright offend the girl, after all, she wasn't Wally.

Rachel cocked her head to the side, glassy eyes tracing over the archer's face, expression unreadable, before turning back to her painting and shaking her head solemnly. "The Goddess does not understand. Every color is a thought, is a mind, is a soul. They show what is inside, whether it is wanted or not. Colors are not always seen."

Artemis frowned at the girl. "What the heck are you talking about?"

This girl frustrated her. Why did she always speak in riddles? Why couldn't she just talk like everyone else?

Rachel glanced at her before slowly extended a paint covered finger, pointing to a splotch of deep crimson in the upper left corner of the canvas. "He committed suicide after he found his wife sleeping with his brother."

Artemis's eyes widened as she took a slight step back, startled by the answer that was given. "What the hell?"

Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard, pointing to a muddy brown. "She was raped by her best friend's father." She moved on to dark gray. "He killed his parents just because he could." She pointed to the black spot next to it. "He watched his older brother do it."

The older teen continued onto a royal purple. "Her lover died after taking a bullet meant for her." Midnight blue. "Their daughter was kidnapped in the middle of the night." Murky green. "She is jealous of her sister, who can have a child while she cannot." Just as Artemis was about to yell at Rachel for being so gruesome and hopeless, the girl shifted to the other side of the painting, features softening ever so slightly, pointing to a bright sunny yellow. "He just learned how to ride a bike." Sky blue. "Her son finished the model plane his father was never able to complete." Bright pink. "He just became the father of a baby girl." Lavender. "They just married." Pale green. "He got a toy dinosaur for his birthday." Bright teal. "They just reunited with a son they had been told was shot and killed ten months ago."

She let he hand fall to her side looking at Artemis. The archer stood stock still, mouth slightly parted, eyes wide. Slowly, Rachel raised her hand again, running it down the middle of the painting, between the light and dark colors, the still wet paint smearing beneath her palm. "The Light and Dark are separate, but there is an area where they mix: the Heart. The Light and Dark are everywhere, occupying the same space at the same time, fighting for dominance in a never ending battle. For victory can never be obtained in an endless war." She turned to Artemis, her hazel eyes so intense that she took step back. "But there is a middle ground between the two warring sides where a soul can swayed. Which will the Goddess choose?"

Artemis suddenly didn't like the way Rachel's eyes were boring into her. They were actually looking at her and _seeing _her. She didn't like what the girl was implying either and felt her walls go up. A cold, hard glare formed on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, she turned and left.

*x*x*

The mountain was silent as Artemis sat on the floor of the living room, polishing her arrows. She had been avoiding Rachel ever since the painting incident. She didn't like the way the older girl had looked at her. It was like she knew everything. She hadn't even been nervous when Red Arrow had threatened her back when she first joined the team. Sure the former sidekick knew some stuff about her past, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

But Rachel…there was something different about her. She seemed, or rather was, untouchable. It wasn't anything tangible, just a feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't get rid of. Rachel knew something, that much she was certain of.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the object of her attention enter the room until she sat down in front of her, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes watching the younger girl's hands intently.

Artemis froze. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly.

Rachel said nothing, her eyes glazing over. Slowly, he younger teen began to polish her arrows again, ignoring the fact that her instincts were screaming at her.

Suddenly Rachel began to hum softly. "Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down. Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down the rabbit hole." Artemis glanced up from her work, the older girl wasn't looking at her. "I found myself in Wonderland. Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder. Nothing's making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race?" The arrow lay in Artemis's hand limply, surprise painting her features. "The Cards shall dance, the Hatter laughs." Rachel looked Artemis in the eye. "The Cheshire Cat grins."

Artemis stiffened and Rachel fell silent. The older teen watched the younger, her face blank, expressionless. "The Goddess let the Cheshire Cat go free," she said.

The arrow in Artemis's hand clattered to the floor as her eyes widened. Getting over her shock, she lurched forward and grabbed Rachel's arms, holding her in place. "What do you know?" she hissed.

Rachel's eyes became startlingly clear. "There is nothing that the Goddess does that Nemo cannot see. There is nothing the Goddess says that Nemo cannot hear."

Artemis tightened her grip on the teen, her nails digging into ivory flesh; the older girl didn't even flinch. This was bad. Rachel was saying she knew _everything_. She could tell Robin, could tell the team, hell she could tell anyone. She needed to do something. Was if just a bluff, or was she telling the truth? How could she know? What was she supposed to do?

"Nemo will not tell, the Goddess has nothing to fear."

Artemis's eyes narrowed, her grip remaining firm. "How can I trust you?"

Rachel shrugged. "The Goddess much decide on her own whether or not to trust Nemo. It is a decision she must make."

After a tense minute, Artemis slowly released Rachel. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Rachel merely shrugged. "Nemo will do what Nemo has always done."

Artemis frowned. "And that would be?"

"Nemo has always seen, always heard, always felt. This is something that will always be; it cannot be changed. So Nemo merely observes, listens, and waits."

"That's it?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel didn't answer the question. Instead, she rested her head on her knees and started singing again. "Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down. Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down the rabbit hole."

*x*x*

Artemis stormed into the gym, dressed in civvies, pausing only a moment to throw her jacket to the side. She began to furiously beat one of the many punching bags in the room (Conner kept breaking them). This continued for almost fifteen minutes, Artemis hitting the bag anyway she could as she screamed in frustration.

She had the dream again. The one where her mother lost her legs. Because of her. And she hadn't even tried to stop it. Images flashed through her mind before she could stop them; the pained screams echoing off the walls, the crimson blood staining the floor, the emotionless mask of the man that did it.

A choked cry escaped her throat, sounding like a strangled animal, as she expertly kicked the punching bag clean off its hook. She stood there, staring at the bag, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Suddenly, a small hand was placed on the center of her back. She tensed, the coolness of the hand seeping through her shirt and into the flushed skin of her back.

"Relax. Calm. Breath."

Artemis felt a presence by her shoulder. Rachel. The girl radiated calm. Gradually, Artemis's breathing slowed to a normal pace, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the older teen.

"What are you doing here?" her voice lacked its usual bite, she was already emotionally spent.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "The Goddess feels turmoil. It churns deep within her like a raging sea."

Artemis gave a weak scoff. "What do you know?"

Rachel frowned. "Nemo knows everything."

"I'm sure you do," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"The Goddess is high and mighty, powerful and strong," Rachel said, her look disapproving, "But really, it is just a mask to hide what is wrong."

Artemis fumed. This again? Was she really going to have to listen to this girl pretend she knew everything about her? What right did she have to judge her? What right did anyone have to tell her how she should live her life? She wouldn't go through that again. Not after what _he_ did.

Before Artemis could form a reply, Rachel spoke again.

"The Goddess remembers that fateful night, the one she wishes loss of sight. She remembers it all; the screams, the begging, the blood. The blood of the Tigress. The last night of the Tigress's prowl. The pain is too real, too close, to ever truly heal."

Artemis glared at Rachel, trying to stare her down, but she just stared ahead blankly, her face expressionless. Artemis let her shoulders droop, a defeated sigh escaping her lips. She sat down on the mats, drawing her knees to her chest. Rachel sat down next to her, far enough away to give her space, but close enough to still provide comfort. She didn't say anything, didn't look at Artemis, didn't speak. She simply waited.

Finally, Artemis spoke.

"It was my fault, you know," the archer said, voice uncharacteristically soft, "It's my fault Mom can't walk anymore." Rachel glanced up at her, cloudy eyes sad, but said nothing. "I didn't finish a mission my dad gave me, I disobeyed him. So he—" Artemis cut off, choking on her words.

Rachel nodded slowly and Artemis felt as if her chest had been crushed. "The Poacher likes control, so he seeks to break what can't be broken. But the will of the Tigress is strong, unbreakable." She looked at Artemis, a small smile on her lips. "Something she passed to her daughter."

Artemis felt her lips twitch into a small smile. But it quickly faded. "Still, I cloud have been stronger, more prepared. Then he wouldn't have been able to..."

Rachel grimaced, or at least her face screwed up into something that resembled a grimace. "Everyone always wishes they were faster, or stronger, or _better_. Nemo does not understand. Why does no one try to use and cherish what they are given?" she looked at Artemis, almost like she expected her to have the answer.

Artemis hesitated. "Probably because…they would be able to prevent something they didn't like from happening."

Rachel's face still showed distaste. "But if the events the regretted never occurred they would not be who they are today. They would be different, no longer them, no longer whole."

Artemis started, understanding what Rachel was getting at. "That doesn't mean I still wished it never happened," she grumbled into her knees.

"The Tigress is proud of the Goddess," Rachel said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Artemis glanced over at her. Rachel's eyes were somewhat hazy, but clearer than they had been. She stared at the floor just beyond her feet, her expression soft. Artemis slowly uncurled, navy eyes locked on Rachel's expression. She couldn't place it, but the girl looked like she wanted to say something else. Artemis waited patiently, her stomach churning with unease. Finally, Rachel spoke.

"The Goddess shoots, the Goddess strays, the bird it kills and falls away. The flock is lost and starts to crumble, before evil's might it is but humble," she said, a slight frown on her lips. Artemis felt her eyes widening. "The Bat and the Archer trust the Goddess to stay on the straight and narrow. But the Arrow leaves in anger, watching, waiting for betraying. A choice to be made, the Goddess wavers, friends or father, who will win her favors?"

Mentally, Artemis was panicking. Rachel knew everything. She knew about her parents, the Shadows, _everything_. And she had said so much, _so much_, more than she had ever intended. But Rachel seemed to take it in stride, never questioning or prodding. Her simply being there had made her talk, there was a secureness about her, something that had changed in the way Artemis felt toward the girl. And it scared her. It was like she was no longer in control, but at the same time, it felt as if she was merely being guided in the right direction.

She took a deep shaky breath. "I-I don't know. I don't want to, but…if I fail again…then…I…" she fell silent.

Rachel suddenly turned to her and smiled. "If ever the Goddess needs to talk, merely think of her, and Nemo will be there to lend an ear," she said, sounding exactly as an older sister would. Reaching over and smoothing back some of the archer's blond hair, Rachel got to her feet and quietly left the gym.

*x*x*

Artemis hadn't planned on taking Rachel up on her offer.

But when she found herself in the older girl's room, she couldn't really say she was all that surprised.

Wally had been grating on her nerves, more so than usual. And ever since the incident in the gym, Rachel seemed strangely approachable.

Rachel's room was plain. The walls were bare, her sheets were white, there were no personal belongings of any kind. It was almost like Robin's with just how impersonal it felt, but at least Robin's room felt _lived _in. Rachel's room just seemed…empty.

Said girl was laying on her bad, staring blankly at the ceiling. As Artemis entered the room, the door sliding shut behind her, Rachel sat up and offered her a place on the bed. Artemis sat and almost immediately launched into a rant about how annoying Wally was, about how her new school was absolutely ridiculous because it was full of snotty rich kids (with the exception of that Dick Grayson kid, he was actually pretty laid back and was rather nice), about anything and everything that had managed to tick her off for the past few days.

Throughout the entire thing, Rachel said nothing. She didn't nod when appropriate, make a gesture or expression at any time to tell Artemis she was right or to sympathize, she simply sat and listened, her hazel eyes clear and focused. And that was all the reassurance Artemis needed.

When her tirade was over, Rachel wrapped her up in a hug. She told her that even though Wally was a jerk, he was still happy she was on the team, he just liked picking fights with her. She told her that her mother was proud of her for going to the new school and that, even though she didn't like most of the kids there, she had friends in high places, she just had to find them.

Artemis left the room feeling oddly lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

When she looked up, she saw Robin leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a sort of proud, nostalgic smile tugging at his lips. He noticed her and the smile turned into a smirk.

"You feeling the aster?"

And Artemis couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter!<strong>

**Originally, Wally's chapter was going to be next. But I got a request to do Superboy's chapter first. So we will put it to a vote. Whose chapter will be next: Wally's or Superboy's? Tell me which you would prefer!**

**Oh! And if you can't tell who I'm talking about in Rachel's riddles, feel free to ask!  
><strong>

**~ Elri**


	5. Wally the Runner

**Boo! Ha, I scared you didn't I? **

**I'm gonna be honest, I didn't expect Rachel to be this popular. Like at all. But you guys love her soooooo, I guess I'm doing something right.  
><strong>

**Anyway, the poll was kinda unhelpful since Wally and Supey got the same number of votes. So I just decided to go with Wally's chapter first like I originally planed. Sorry people who voted for Superboy!**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah, still no.**

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Wally was a flirt.<p>

He wasn't a player or anything; he just liked making people smile. So he showered girls with compliments, entertaining both them and anyone who happened to be watching. Well that and it got on Artemis's nerves. But that's not the point here.

Wally admitted that Rachel was attractive; she had a nice figure, proportioned properly, curves in all the right places. But it seemed almost impossible to get her to genuinely smile. She was always dazed, always unfocused. Sure, she smiled, but it wasn't really _her_ smile. Wally didn't know how he could tell, he just knew that he could.

The first few days she spent at the cave, Wally had flirted with her, just like he always did. But Rachel's reaction was different; she didn't blush, didn't thank him, didn't banter back. Instead, her cloudy hazel eyes would focus on his green ones, clearing for a few seconds. Those few seconds always felt like hours to the speedster; hours of Rachel staring through him, staring at his soul. But he could never pull away, like something was holding him in place. As soon as her eyes clouded over again, the spell would be broken and Wally was free again.

Then she would reach out and brush his cheek or his hand with her finger tips, her feather light touches sending shivers down his spine, before walking away. It happened every time. Wally couldn't place it, but there was something in Rachel's eyes whenever they cleared. A sudden awareness that was like a breath of fresh air for her. But just as quickly as it appeared, it would vanish.

And Wally just couldn't figure out why.

*x*x*

Wally shifted as he woke up slowly from his nap.

He had had a rough week; thirteen robberies, ten kidnappings, one alien invasion, and four cats stuck in trees. Okay so maybe that last one wasn't such a tough one, but those kitties had feelings and needed to be rescued. Point is he was exhausted. So the first thing he did upon arriving at Mount Justice was flop onto the biggest couch in the living room and take a nap.

'_It was a good nap, too,' _he thought as he drifted back to consciousness.

Slowly he became aware of something gently running through his hair and a soothing voice singing softly next to him.

_He's got time to think of the beauty of a thousand variations  
>Of the beating of a wing<br>Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world  
>Moving slower than molasses<br>As he's off to catch the girl  
>Who is falling off the bridge<em>

Wally opened his eyes, startled to find Rachel hovering over him, running her fingers through his hair. Her eyes were focused on his face, but she didn't seem to see him, or notice that her was awake.

_And he's there before she knows it  
>He'll be gone before she sees him<br>Got his hand around her waist  
>He pulls her back to safety<br>By the time she knows what happens  
>There will be someone else who needs him<br>Because time keeps dragging on  
>And on, and on, and on<br>Time keeps dragging on_

Something about the song she was singing struck a chord in him. He couldn't place it, but something about the song sounded familiar to him. He found himself turning into Rachel's hand as he tried to pull himself out of his drowsy state.

_He's got time to think about his past as he dodges  
>Between the bullets how his life was so exciting<br>Before he got this way and how long ago it was  
>Now he never can explain by the clock that's on<br>The Tower or the one that's in his brain  
>And he's there before they know it<br>He'll be gone before they see him  
>And he'd like to get to know them<br>But they're talking much too slowly  
>And he knows they'd really like him<br>But he never sticks around  
>Because time keeps dragging on<br>And on, and on_

That's when it clicked; the song was about him. He sat up suddenly, pulling away from Rachel's hand. She didn't jump, she just stared at him, her hand now falling to his, lightly squeezing it as she continued to sing.

_And they say that time goes rushing by  
>But it seems so slow to him<br>And they see a blur around them fly  
>But it takes too long<br>It seems so slow to him  
>How he wished he'd never gone into his lab to<br>Experiment that night before lightning flashed around him  
>And time changed speed<br>Now he has to try to be so patient and wait for Calamity to strike  
>Because when things change in an instant<br>It's almost fast enough for him_

It wasn't just about him; it was about Uncle Barry too. It was about being a speedster in general. Wally stared at her, surprised. How did she get? How did she know what it was like? She wasn't a speedster, she didn't constantly feel the need to move, to run, to escape the stillness that seemed to constantly surround him. So how did she get it?

_And he'll be there before they know it  
>he'll be gone before they see him<br>And do they think they can imagine  
>Anything so lonely<br>And he knows they'd really like him  
>But he never sticks around<br>Because time keeps dragging on  
>And on, and on, and on<em>

Wally took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Rachel was looking up at him, a slightly worried expression on her face. She tugged lightly at his hand, wanting him to look at her. He complied, trying to relax as she continued to sing to him.

_And they say that time goes rushing by  
>But it seems so slow to him<br>And they complain he's gone before they blink they're eye  
>But it takes too long<br>It seems so slow  
>And they say that time goes rushing by<br>But it seems so slow to him  
>And he wants to be there when they laugh or cry<br>But it takes too long  
>It seems so slow to him<br>Because time keeps dragging on  
>And on, and on, and on<em>

Rachel stopped, looking up at him blankly.

"How," Wally croaked. He paused to take a shaky breath. "How do you know that? How do you know what it's like?" he asked slowly, softly, his eyes hazy with a kind of pain and fear that most people wouldn't recognize and shy away from.

Rachel reached up, her hand coming to rest over her heart. "Because the Runner knows what it is like. Because the Runner's family, the Runner's uncle, the Speedster, knows what it is like."

Wally tensed, his grip tightening on the hand he had forgotten was his. Rachel stood, gently removing her hand from his, before kissing his red hair and turning to leave the room.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick."

*x*x*

Wally hummed to himself as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for a snack. He had arrived at the cave all of two minutes and had already polished off the cookies that Megan had set aside for him. He grabbed an apple off one of the shelves and kicked the door closed.

Only to turn around and come face to face with Rachel.

"Ahhh!" Wally exclaimed, suddenly on the other side of the kitchen. "Dude! You're just as bad as Robin!"

Rachel merely cocked her head to the side curiously and pointed at the fruit in his hand. "Apple?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said slowly, holding the fruit out to her.

She looked up at him, something akin to surprise on her face. Wally smiled and had another apple in his hand before she could blink. "No problem," he said, "There's plenty for everyone."

Rachel took the apple slowly, running her fingers over its red skin before biting into it. She chewed carefully. "Good," she said looking up at him, a child-like gleam in her eyes. She finished off the apple, asking for another when she was done,

And it was moments like this that Wally realized how innocent she was.

*x*x*

When Wally entered the living room, he did not find what he was expecting. At all.

Rachel was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up against her chest, tears streaming down her face. Robin sat next to her, one arm draped over her shoulders, the other resting on her arm, his face pinched with worry.

"He's fine, Rachel. I promise. He'll be fine," said the young hacker, in an attempt to soothe the older girl.

Rachel shook her head furiously, refusing to believe him. Her head suddenly snapped up and turned to the speedster. She bolted off the couch and had her arms wrapped around him at a speed he would have been proud of if he hadn't been so worried. His hands hovered awkwardly over her back, not quite sure if he should hug her back or not.

"Um…" Wally looked up to Robin for help. The younger boy's expression was pained. "What's going on?"

Rachel's hand moved to his right shoulder and squeezed it. Wally winced as she put pressure on the still tender bruise that was hidden under his shirt. The one he had received that morning. The one he received because he had bought the wrong brand of coffee at the store yesterday. The one he couldn't defend himself against because of the person who gave it to him.

"She knows," the Bird said softly, his voice laced with regret and pain.

Wally felt like something in him had died in him. His stomach sank as he looked at the girl cling to him in horror. She looked up at him, her tears momentarily ceasing.

"The Runner hides, the Runner flees, the Runner cannot truly be. He sees it in his dreams, when he closes his eyes, when he comes to say goodnight." Her hand brushed his ribs this time (those had been hit the day before) and Rachel suddenly started sobbing, loud strangled cries ripping themselves from her throat.

Wally stared at her helplessly. He didn't know what to do. Rachel pulled her arms away from him screaming, as she held herself in the same places that he had been hit. Wally had a brief, fleeting thought that maybe she had felt the blows as well, that maybe she had suffered with him. He quickly dismissed it; it wasn't possible. But as he continued to watch the girl in front of him, he wasn't so sure.

Rachel fell to her knees and Robin pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nothings into her ear. Her screams slowly quieted, but the tears did not stop.

And it was moments like this that Wally realized how violated she was.

*x*x*

When Wally opened the door to his room at Mount Justice, he wasn't that surprised to see Rachel sitting on his bed.

She looked up at him as he entered, not moving from her spot. He gave her a light-hearted grin. "What's up, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at him for a moment, taking in his expression, his eyes. "Nemo is sorry," she said softly, "She should not have pride. But the Runner was hurting, so Nemo was hurting." Her eyes fell to her lap.

Wally shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm living with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris now, so it's not a problem."

Rachel's lips twitched into a small smile as she got up. Wally was surprised when her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. "The Flock loves the Runner. They love that he is quick, they love when he is happy, they love that he is him."

Wally wrapped his arms around her, retuning the hug. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm me, isn't it?"

When Rachel pulled back to look up at him, the smile on her lips made his heart stop. This smile was different from the others. This smile was one no one else could have, because it was her smile. Hers and only hers. Mentally, he was stuck between cheering in accomplishment and staring in awe. Her smile was beautiful. And he had finally gotten her to show it. Mission accomplished.

"Nemo is happy that the Runner is himself too."

Wally's breath caught in his throat before a smile that was only his formed on his lips. "Thanks, Rachel," he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter came out a little shorter than I wanted, but it kinda wrapped itself up...I also didn't mean to make Rachel seem so unstable in this chapter, but the fact of the matter is, she is that unstable. Still not telling why though~<strong>

**The song Rachel sang was a slightly tweaked version of the Ballad of Barry Allen by Jim's Big Ego.  
><strong>

**Anywho, tune in next week for the next chapter!**

**~Elri  
><strong>


	6. Conner the Son

**HA! I totally lied when I said this was going up next week. Truth be told, as soon as the I put the poll up, I decided to post these two chapters at the same time. This was gonna go up yesterday, but then it was suddenly one in the morning and it wasn't finished and I was tired so I went to bed. But I finished it today!**

**So I was totally right and this turned out to be the longest chapter (almost 4,000 words, none of the other chapters have been that close), so YAY! Long chapter! XD**

**Also, I feel the need to explain something about Rachel. She is not being paired with anyone in this fic. I know that some of her interactions with some of the team members could be taken that way, but Rachel will not be paired with anyone unless I get a specific request to do so. She doesn't really understand normal human interaction an he her own special way of communicating with those around her (in case you haven't figured that out yet).**

**Also number 2, this chapter contains a HUGE hint about whats up with Rachel, but you have to be paying attention big time to understand it.  
><strong>

**This chapter contains references to the JLU episode "The Man Who has Everything", which I obviously do not own. Fair warning, there is uber sad moment in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Well now this is just getting rambly, soooooooo...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Really? **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Conner was confused.<p>

More specifically, he was confused about Rachel. He was already aware of how little he understood about proper social interaction. But Rachel seemed to take what little he did know and throw it out the window. And he didn't like it. At all.

Life was already frustrating enough before she came. But now she was here, speaking in riddles that he couldn't always understand, that always seemed to have some sort of deeper meaning that he couldn't grasp. It was confusing and frustrating. It made Conner lash out more than normal.

But oddly enough, whenever he did lash out, Rachel was always there to calm him down. She seemed to understand that her way of speaking confused him, so, gradually, she began to speak less around him, using actions and slight touches to communicate instead. Conner was quick to pick up on it; she was using what was familiar to him; it had always been easier for him to understand actions than words.

Still, Rachel managed to get her point across and that was all Conner could ask for. Rachel's eyes though…they were different. It was like she was looking through him. And Conner knew that she didn't have x-ray vision; Robin had said as much when he asked him.

Rachel confused him.

*x*x*

When Conner stormed into the cave that morning, the rest of the team had wisely decided to ignore him. He went straight to the gym where he began to demolish everything that he could get his hands on.

"The Son is angry. He roars inside and out. He feels neglected. The Father shows fear and runs, but not for the reasons the Son thinks."

Conner whirled around, his fury, confusion, and pain written clearly on his face. "Stop speaking in riddles!" he screamed at her, not even trying to decipher what she said as he threw his fist through a punching bag that happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Rachel walked up to him slowly, arms reaching out as if to pacify him. "The Son is strong, but lingers on his doubts, what he feels is wrong."

"I SAID STOP!"

Before he realized what he was doing, Conner had reached out and grabbed her arms, lifting her up as if she were nothing. His face was a mask of rage, hiding the hurt that lay just beneath the surface. Rachel stared down at him blankly, calmly, her face showing no emotion as she let herself be held, her body completely limp. Conner's fingers dug into her arms, no doubt hurting her, but she seemed not to notice.

Slowly the rage on Conner's face melted into surprise, his eyes wide when he realized what he was doing. He quickly put Rachel back on the ground as if she had burned him, and turned away, not wanting to see the already purpling hand-shaped marks forming on her arms. His ears picked up the sound of her footsteps as she walked closer to him. He tensed when he felt a small hand placed on the center of his back. Rachel walked around him, her hand sliding up to his shoulder. She didn't say anything as she cupped his cheek and forced the clone to look at her.

Conner stared at her, body tense, as he waited for the rejection. Waited for the League to burst in, Superman leading them, and hull him away. Because they were right; he was dangerous, he was a thing, he was a weapon.

Rachel's lips turned down. "Not a weapon," she said softly, "A person."

Conner blinked, confused. She…wasn't mad at him? His confusion turned into surprise when Rachel leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"A person," she repeated as she pulled away.

Conner stared after her as she left the gym, a hand on his cheek and a small smile on his face.

*x*x*

Conner frowned when he walked into the living room.

Robin was standing in front of the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Rachel sat in front of him, looking up at him with a slightly hopeful expression. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Finally, Robin sighed.

"Okay," he said, "I'll let Bats know."

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands together like a child who had just gotten her way, which, technically, she did. Robin couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he shook his head. He walked passed Conner, leaving the room.

"Rachel's taking you on a field trip, Conner! Be good!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing.

When he turned back to her, Rachel was in front of him, taking hold of his wrist, tugging him toward the teleporter. She paused to type in some coordinates.

"Batman said you weren't supposed to leave the cave," Conner said, brows furrowed.

Rachel just shrugged. "The Bat will not mind."

"Where are we going?" Conner asked as Rachel stared dragging him toward the teleporter again. The only response he got was a smile thrown over her shoulder before everything was swallowed by light.

When the light cleared, Conner realized he was still in a cave. But this one…was….different. It felt…familiar. Conner looked around at his surroundings, taking in the large cavern and everything in it. Slowly, he turned back to Rachel.

"Where are we?" He asked, having to force the words out of his throat because he was suddenly breathless. Rachel smiled and reached out, tracing the 'S' on his chest. Conner felt his heart sore as his eyes widened in wonder.

Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Rachel tugged him further into the room, inviting him to explore. Conner marveled at all of the different species of plants and animals, the different weapons, the countless books. He wandered from chamber taking everything in, Rachel silently following him, a smile on her face. Conner stopped in front of a pair of statues holding up a large orb. The must have had some sort of significance, he noted, if they received such an honor.

He turned to Rachel, surprised to find her looking up at the statues with a sort of longing on her face. "Who are they?" he asked, his voice and expression innocently curious.

Rachel didn't face him. "They are the Father's birth parents," she said solemnly, softly. "Krypton's minds are silent now; no thoughts, no hearts, no dreams. But their souls live on, here, with the Last Son of Krypton." Rachel suddenly turned to him. "Nemo wants to show the Son something."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay?"

Rachel tentatively reached out and placed her fingertips on his forehead. She gave him a worried look before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Conner's mind exploded. There were so many _voices_, so many _feelings_; it felt like he was being torn apart. Then it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes surprise to find himself in the middle of a farm field. He looked around, trying to find Rachel, but she was no where to be seen. He saw a house in the distance; it looked futuristic, far more modern looking than any building he had seen. Suddenly, he was in the house.

Conner blinked, adjusting to the sudden change. What he saw surprised him. It was Superman. This was his house. He looked like he was cooking. There was a woman sitting at the table. They were talking. Superman turned and called someone and a white dog and a young boy came into the kitchen.

This was Superman's family. His wife. His _son_.

Conner felt his heart constrict painfully. Was this why he wasn't wanted? Was it because Superman already had a family? Already had a son?

The scene changed again and Conner watched as Superman and the boy walked through a busy building. There was some sort of tremor, but no one else seemed to feel it. Except Superman. Conner could feel the worry radiating off him. The boy's eyes lit up and he ran into the arms of an older man, hugging him. Conner was confused this man looked just like the statue that Rachel showed him. Didn't that mean this man was supposed to be dead? But Superman didn't look surprised to see him.

Conner watched as the man showed them around his lab. Superman tried to ask the man – his _father_ – something, but he was brushed off. Conner felt his suspicion, his worry, his _fear_.

The scene changed and Superman was on the roof with the boy. The boy was looking through a telescope, excitedly calling out to his father. There was another tremor, but again, only Superman seemed to feel it. Superman hunched over, and the boy became worried.

"_Dad?"_ he asked. Conner jumped, suddenly being able to hear what they were saying. Superman gave the boy a sad look and walked over to him. The boy looked up at him, worried. "_What's – what's the matter?_" Superman knelt in front of him and gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "_Why're you—"_

"_Vann_," Superman cut the boy off, "_When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. When I first saw your beautiful little face, when your tiny fingers squeezed my hand so tight, like you never wanted to let go. I've watched every step, every struggle_," Superman paused, and for some reason Conner felt like his heart was breaking. "_But, Vann, I – oh, Ro help me_," Conner stared as tears started to cascade down the Man of Steel's face, "_But I don't think your real. I don't think…_any_ of this, is real_."

Conner froze. What?

The boy – Vann – looked heartbroken, terrified. "_Don't say that, Daddy, please_," Vann hugged Superman, "_You're scaring me_."

Superman hugged back, tears still falling. "_No, no, I don't want to scare you, Vann. You are everything I ever wanted in a son. This – this is everything I ever wanted in a_ life_."_ Superman pulled back, holding the boy by the shoulders. Vann was crying now to. "_But I've got responsibilities, Vann_." Superman paused. It looked like his heart was breaking, _dying_. Conner felt all of his agony, his heart wrenching sorrow, as if it were his own. "_I-I have to go now_." Superman pulled the boy into a bone-crushing embrace.

Connor watched in horror as the ground started to shake, buildings started to collapse, and fire, so much fire, started to erupt from the ground.

As the building started to collapse underneath them, Superman held his son's face in his hands. He looked him in the eye and drunk him in, his expression, the curve of his chin and cheeks, the color of his eyes. The tears didn't stop as he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. The boy looked at him, eyes wide in fear and confusion, his heart breaking.

Conner felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying too. His heart felt shattered, his insides felt hollow. He felt _empty_.

Fresh tears started to fall down the boy's face. "_Daddy…"_

"_I promise you_," Superman said, as he drew the boy back into a hug, "_I'll never forget_."

And just like that, the world was gone, shattered, destroyed.

And Conner knew, that no matter how much he – no matter how much _Superman_ – might want to, there was no bring it back.

The scene changed and Superman was in the cave, the Fortress of Solitude, with Batman. There was a strange plant-like thing attached to Superman's chest. Conner watched as Batman managed to wrench it off of him, only for the plant to wrap its thorny tendrils around him instead. Superman stood there, dazed. Slowly, he blinked and a look of realization crossed his face, quickly replaced by pure and absolute fury.

Connor watched as Superman turned and flew through a gaping hole in that wall at a speed that would have put the Flash to shame. He watched as he tackled a giant humanoid dressed in purple off of a beaten and bruised Wonder Woman. He watched as he punched the enemy – Mongol, his mind supplied – over and over again. And all the while, Conner could feel what he felt; all of the pain, the heartbreak, the grief, the rage. And he felt it as if it was his own. He wanted to be right there with Superman, beating Mongol like there was no tomorrow.

"_Do you have any idea what you did to me?"_ Superman said slowly, his voice dangerously low, as he approached the invader. Superman punched him again, in the jaw knocking him back, before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into a wall. Mongol finally managed to land a hit, knocking the man of Steel back.

He stood with a sickening smirk on his face. "_I fashioned a prison you couldn't leave without sacrificing your heart's desire_." He casually cracked his neck, his smirk still in place. Conner's fists clenched, he wanted to knock it right off his face. "_It must have been like tearing off your own arm."_

No. It was worse than that, Conner thought. So much worse.

Mongol grabbed Superman's head and hauled him up, punching the Man of Steel in the face and chest. He grabbed the hero by the throat. "_Happy Birthday, Kryptonian. I give you oblivion."_

Superman's eyes snapped open, glowing red. "_Burn_," he growled, heat vision carving a searing path in his opponent's flesh. Mongol fell back, screaming in agony. Conner relished in the sound and he could feel the satisfaction rolling off his genetic donor.

Mongol landed a hit on Superman, pushing him back, causing him to stumble to the ground. He stalked toward the hero, a sneer on his face. "_You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy the Black Mercy granted you_." He rushed Superman, landing a fair number of solid punches before bringing both fists down on the hero, sending them both crashing through the floor. They crashed into the statue of Superman's parents, bouncing off it and tumbling to the ground.

"_Happy?"_ Superman yelled furiously as he got to his feet. He hulled Mongol up and started pounding him mercilessly, pinning him against the base of the statue. "_Do you know what I've lost_?" he shouted, punching Mongol in the face. Some of the rubble from the statue fell. "_What I've—"_

The rubble caught Superman's eye and he paused, looking up. He expression softened has he looked at the likeness of his parents.

Mongol seized the opportunity and grabbed Superman, kneeing him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Mongol looked around and saw a large piece of rubble. "_You know, for a moment there, I almost believed you were going to kill me_," he said, grabbing the rubble and raising it over his head. "_How stupid of you to hesitate like that. Not a mistake I'll make, I can assure you_."

"No!" Conner shouted. But Mongol continued his advance until he was standing right over Superman.

"_Excuse me."_

Conner looked up the same time Mongol did to see Wonder Woman, the strange plant wrapped around her arm, and Batman standing on the floor above.

"_But I think this is yours_," Wonder Woman said, throwing the parasite at him. Mongol screamed as it entangled him.

The three heroes stood over the fallen villain. Wonder Woman hesitantly walked up to Superman holding a flower.

"_This was your birthday present_," she said softly, _"A new breed of rose called the Krypton. But…"_

Superman fingered the petals gingerly, as if they were made of glass. He carefully took the flower. "_Don't worry about it_," he said.

He turned to face the statues of his parents. The heroes beside him were quiet, the chamber ringing with silence.

"_I promise you_," Superman whispered, his soft but determined voice carrying in the deathly silent cave, _"I will_ never _forget_."

And then the image was gone.

Rachel was standing in front of him again, her eyes worried, her expression sad. Her hand reached up to brush his cheek and Conner became aware they were wet.

"That was…" Conner trailed off, unable to find a word to describe what he just saw. It was awful. Terrible. Heart-wrenching. But the words fell short. They just couldn't describe the feeling in its entirety.

"The Father does not fear the Son," Rachel said softly, pulling him from his thoughts. "But he fears the attachment. What would happen should it be taken away, should it prove to be false."

Conner looked at her then up at the statues. What were they like? What was Krypton like? Did they know how to deal with such loss? Did Superman?

"Rachel!"

A surprised voice startled him and he turned to find himself facing the Man of Steel himself. Superman paused, looking between the two of them, before turning disappointed, confused eyes onto Rachel.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Mount," he said.

Rachel looked up at him unflinchingly. "The Son was in pain, he wanted to know, to see, to learn. So Nemo told him, showed him, taught him."

Superman crossed his arms over his chest. "Neither of you have permission to be here right now," he said sternly, "Rachel, you aren't even supposed to be out of the cave."

Rachel merely leveled the Man of Steel with a look. "Talk to him," she said her voice suddenly commanding. Before the Son of Krypton could say anything, she was gone, walking out of the room, leaving the two Supers alone.

Conner suddenly felt very self-conscious. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act. He had been given a glimpse into this man's mind. What do you say to someone after seeing _that_?

Still, Superman crossed his arms and look at him expectantly, even though all of his body language was screaming awkwardness. "Are you…have you been crying?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Conner swallowed the lump in his throat. "Rachel showed me something," he said slowly. Superman arched an eyebrow. "She showed me Vann." It felt strange to say the boy's name aloud. The name of the son that never existed, but at the same time, was everything to the Man of Steel.

Superman's reaction was instant. His eyes hardened, but not before Conner saw the pain flash through them, and his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry," Conner said quickly, feeling the need to explain himself. "She said it was important. She said I needed to see it so I could understand you."

"And why is that?" Superman asked, his voice hard, his arms crossing over his chest.

Conner frowned, his brow furrowing. "Because…you are important." Surprise played across Superman's face as his stance relaxed. "She tries to help me, you know," he said softly when it appeared the Man of Steel wasn't going to say anything. "She tries really hard. But I always end up hurting her. Those bruises on her arms are my fault."

Superman stared at him for a long moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry, Conner." Conner blinked, not expecting the apology. "You just remind me of him. Of everything. I wasn't prepared for you and then you were suddenly there, and I couldn't—" Superman turned toward the statues. He took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled slowly. "Why don't we start over?" he asked as he turned back to his clone. Conner blinked at him as he geld out his hand. "I'm Superman, Clark Kent."

Conner stared at the hand for a moment before taking it, Superman's name ringing in his ears. _Kent_. That was his name. That was what the Martian Manhunter had named him. Did he do it on purpose? "Superboy," Conner said, and then, after a moment of hesitation, "Conner Kent."

Superman – _Clark _– blinked in surprise. Conner rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "M'gann and her uncle gave me a name. For school."

Clark chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, Conner," he said gesturing toward a different chamber, "Let me give you the tour."

Conner beamed at the Man of Steel, feeling lighter than he ever had.

*x*x*

Ever since Rachel's field trip with Conner, the clone had grown closer to his genetic donor. Superman would often show up at the cave, just to talk, or spar, or take Conner out. The team was thrilled to see Conner so happy, though they had no idea what had cause the sudden change. Rachel told no one and for the most part acted the same as she always had. Robin, on the other hand, wore a knowing smirk whenever Conner relied stories of his adventures to the team.

The clone became less angry, even though he still had moments where he would become frustrated beyond belief, he wasn't as temperamental.

So when Conner walked into the cave one day, a huge smile on his lips, no one questioned it, no one was surprised. They were surprised, however, when Conner walked straight up to Rachel, picked her up off the couch, and hugged her. Rachel wrapped her arms around him almost instantly, like she knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"He named me, Rachel," he said, his smile still wide, "He gave me a Kryptonian name!"

Wally was next to them in an instant. "Really? Sweet!"

Kaldur smiled as he and Artemis walked over and Megan flew in from the kitchen. Robin smirked up from his place on the couch. "So what is it?" he asked.

"Kon-El," Conner said, smile growing wider, "My name is Kon-El."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Supey's chapter.<strong>

**I totally cried my eyes out when I wrote the part with Vann. That part of the episode always makes me tear up and I had to force myself to watch it over and over so I could get all of the dialogue and the scenes right - and OH MY GOD I was totally bawling! And it is really hard to write when your trying not to sob hysterically like a blubbering idiot! **

**My sister is probably reading this and thinking I'm an idiot because I'm getting all worked up over a sad moment in a cartoon that is not even remotely possible for it to happen in real life. Well ya know what, Ca, it was sad, so let me have my moment!**

**Okay. I'm done know. **

**So obviously, the next chapter will be Robin's. And I promise that it will have answers in it. You will get to learn all about Rachel's past! ^^**

**Till next time!**

**~Elri**

**P.S. Robin's chapter is not going to pop up randomly later today like this one did, so don't get your hopes up.  
><strong>


	7. Robin the Bird

**So Robin's chapter officially outdoes Conner's in word count. 6,070 words! HOLY FUDGING - Can you believe that? I didn't even plan that! But who cares, long chapter! WOOT!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'm so psyched about finishing this chapter that I decided to post it early! YAY! Unfortunately, this is the last "official" chapter of Insanity's Rhyme and Reason. On the plus side, most of your questions/suspicions should get answered now. On the down side, the fic is over. (What? No it can't be!) Well before you start freaking out: CHILLAX PEOPLE. I know you guys will miss the awesomeness that is Rachel, so I will be writing her in other fics, some of them may not end up under the Young Justice category, so you may have to keep tabs on my profile. (...I feel like I just gave you guys permission to stalk me...)**

** Just a heads up on how this chapter works. It will alternate between flashbacks and what is currently going on. The flashbacks are Robin's and before you ask, no they are no the story kind of flashback; the team has no idea what goes on in these memories.**

**Also, some of the parts in this chapter could possibly maybe kinda be considered a little gruesome. Just a warning. And if you skipped this author's note and then read the chapter and have nightmares, it's not my fault.**

**And while we're at it, may as well thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AMAZING YOU ALL ARE AND HOW HELPFUL YOU HAVE BEEN WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS! SO THANK YOU! ALFRED'S COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! XD**

**Sooooooooooo, yeah. I think that's pretty much it. I'll stop talking so you can read now.**

**Disclaimer: ...is it seriously necessary to keep doing this? **

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Robin knew that Rachel's presence in the cave would be an adjustment for the team.<p>

He had known Rachel for years, almost as long as he had been Robin; hell, he knew her before _she_ had been_ Rachel_. He was used to her, he knew her, he understood her. For all intents and purposes, Robin had watched her grow up. Still, he knew that many did not react well to Rachel's…condition. It scared people, unnerved them. And even though she didn't –_ couldn't_ – show it, he knew that a small part of her died every time someone pulled away from her.

Robin remembered the broken girl he had met during his first month as Robin. She was a shell, a husk. There was no girl then, but now, she had grown so much. But even with that growth, Rachel was still very delicate. She was so fragile, the slightest twitch and she would break. To say he was worried about Rachel's presence in the cave would be an understatement.

But he knew that, at the moment, there was no where else for her to go. And as much has he wanted to bring her back to Gotham with him, he knew the results would be disastrous, _very_ heavy on the dis. There were just far too many unstable minds in Gotham, and after spending so many years in Arkham, Robin knew that just being within fifty miles of the city would probably undo any and all progress she had made.

So Robin accepted Batman's decision, swearing to keep an eye on her at all times. Nothing was going to hurt her during her stay. During Rachel's first days at the cave, Robin stayed with her at all times, either by her side or in the shadows. He knew she was aware of his presence. It was impossible to hide from her and he had long since stopped trying. For the most part, Rachel didn't do or say anything. She was adjusting to her new surroundings and the new people around her. Though he knew the others couldn't tell, Rachel eyed them all warily. If she said the wrong thing, she would push them away. But she didn't understand what was wrong or right to say, so she stayed silent, letting them adjust to her presence before anything else.

After the first few days, Robin noticed she started opening up, talking more, asking questions; so much of this was new to her. He saw their unease at her speech, the way she seemed to know things, and he could tell that she felt it. Robin prayed that his teammates wouldn't do anything that would shatter Rachel's shallow confidence.

As the days passed, however, Rachel's confidence grew. Robin constantly watched from the shadows, a smile on his lips as he watched her curl up for a nap on Megan's lap, let Kaldur carry her back to her room, sang to Wally as he slept and as he woke up, described her painting to Artemis, calmed Conner's raging temper. He could sense the team's unease as if it were a tangible thing, but slowly, that unease began to melt away.

He noticed it in the way Rachel would respond to her name whenever Megan called it. He noticed it in the way she could get Kaldur to open up and talk and smile. He noticed it in the way she offered Artemis silent support and let the girl talk out her problems. He noticed it in the way she would hold Wally and treat him with the care a mother would a son, all the while smiling just for him. He noticed it in the way she identified with Conner as she helped him identify himself.

With Rachel, it was always the little things, the tiniest of parts, that mattered. To her, everything was important, special. To her, names meant nothing, were nothing. All that mattered was who the person underneath it all was. And Rachel could always see it no matter how deeply it may have been hidden.

And despite all of his worries, Robin found his team accepting Rachel. And even if they didn't know it, she had accepted them simply by letting them in.

They had never seen it, but Robin had. He knew.

Rachel was not well liked among some members of the League. Sure, it was obvious that Bats and Black Canary and Red Tornado and Superman approved and even cared for her. In fact all of the Founding Members and several other prominent members of the League were fine with her. But others…Robin had seen the way they looked at her. Seen the way they held her at an arm's length. He had been the one to hold her when she cried over the fact that they wanted to use her abilities as a weapon, how it would make everything so much easier if they did.

Robin had never wanted to punch someone in the face as much as he did at that moment.

Batman didn't allow it and anyone who tried to get information out of Rachel was dealt with swiftly and mercilessly by the Dark Knight. Robin felt no shame in admitting he liked to watch.

Rachel was his family after all. Even if she was older, she was his little sister, his little bird.

And he was going to protect her with everything he had.

*x*x*

Robin typed away on his laptop, pulling up data that he had gathered for a case he and Batman were working on.

Rachel was in her room, asleep and Robin knew that she wouldn't wake for the next hour or so. So Robin sat in the living room, working, content with the fact that Rachel was safely tucked in her bad (that and he had the security footage of her room pulled up on his computer just in case).

Connor sat a few feet away, watching static, as usual (Rachel had told him it was because it calmed him. Robin still didn't get it.) Wally sat between them, snacking on a couple dozen candy bars, occasionally looking over Robin's shoulder. Artemis was on the floor polishing her arrows and Kaldur sat across form them, book in hand. Megan was in the kitchen, trying out a new recipe.

Suddenly, Wally groaned, throwing up his hands and turning to Robin. "Dude," he said, "Seriously, I love Rachel, I do. But what's up with her? It's like she knows everything!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That's because she does, Baywatch."

Wally glared at her. "How would you know, Blondie?"

"She told me," Artemis said as she casually shrugged her shoulders.

"What kind of answer is that?" Wally asks, "It tells us nothing! Seriously, Rob. It's been like three weeks. Can you give us some answers now?"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Robin asked, not turning away from his laptop.

"We just want to know!" the red-head exclaimed.

Robin looked up. "We?"

By this point everyone was listening to the conversation. Megan had floated in from the kitchen and Kaldur had put down his book.

"Well," Megan said slowly, unsure, "we've all…uh…_noticed_ things about her, Robin. I mean not that they're bad things, it's just—"

"She means," Kaldur said, interrupting before the Martian girl could work herself into a panic, "that we have all noticed that Rachel is not exactly a normal human."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his shades and he closed his laptop, placing it on the table in front of him. He sat back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "What 'things' have you noticed?" he asked carefully.

"She talks funny," Conner said bluntly. "It's hard to understand."

"Um…she doesn't really seem to have her own emotions," Megan said tentatively, not wanting to offend anyone.

"She is often unable to focus on her surroundings," Kaldur said, continuing the list.

"She doesn't seem to register anything that happens to her," Artemis added.

"And when she looks at you, it's like she's looking through you," Wally concluded.

Robin stared at his team for a long time, his face blank. The team began to squirm under his gaze and just as Wally was about to snap, Robin sighed.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them, all without the team seeing the hidden orbs. He leveled them with a look and asked them in a low, solemn voice,

"Will knowing change the way you look at her?"

Wally blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If I tell you why she is the way she is, will it change how you see her?" Robin asked, more serious than he's ever been in his life.

"Of course it won't," Megan said, startled that Robin would even consider that.

Robin crossed his arms and gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?" he asked. "Because you guys barely know anything about her as is and Kaldur knows one fact that will change your view on her entirely."

Kaldur visibly paled as the team turned to him expectantly.

"Her parents sent her to Arkham," he said after a moment of hesitation, his voice soft, almost defeated.

Artemis and Wally turned to Robin in horror while Megan and Conner just looked confused. Robin's face was cold, hard.

"I don't understand," Conner said, "Superman told me that Arkham was a prison for the criminally insane. Rachel isn't a criminal."

"True," Robin said, his expression unchanged and his voice unyielding, "But she is insane."

"So your saying Bats let an insane person live at our base?" Wally asked, eyebrows raised.

The glare Robin sent him made everyone flinch. "You don't understand," he hissed.

Wally held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Robs, chill. I'm just surprised is all. I mean, sure, I knew Rachel was odd, but _insane_?"

"Yes, _insane_," Robin spat the word like it was poison before suddenly relaxing, a sad and defeated look crossing his face, "It'd be impossible not to be after what she's been through," he said softly.

Megan reached out toward him hesitantly. "Robin?"

Robin sighed and let his head fall back on the couch so that he was looking at the ceiling. "Rachel is a metahuman," Robin said softly turning his gaze back on his teammates so he could gauge their reactions. "She is the most powerful telepath on the planet." He was met with looks of shock and surprise, but he encountered no disbelief. Now for the hard part. "The only thing is," he said, his voice soft, but deathly serious, "her powers don't turn off."

*x*x*

"Robin. You stay close to me at all times. Do _not_ wander off. Understood?"

And eight-year-old Robin looked up to his mentor and nodded. "Understood," he said seriously.

Batman was taking him to Arkham tonight. He needed to talk to one of the criminals who was locked up there about a case he was working on. The Joker. Robin had never met him before, but he had heard about him. The man was insane, a psychopathic killer, a monster. The stories that were told about him made Robin shudder. But he had to be strong. He wasn't going to meet the Joker, but he was still going to the place where the worst of the worst were held. He was going to have to be brave.

Has they followed the guard down the hall, Robin looked around. The cells were tightly locked, but Robin couldn't be too careful. Batman motioned for Robin to stay has he followed the guard into a room.

Robin obeyed.

He stood by the door like the good solider he was. Now was not the time to be curious and go off to explore.

Singing tore him from his thoughts and he looked down the hall to see a girl walking in his direction. She had to be a few years older than him; she was dressed in the prison uniform and Robin found himself wondering why a prisoner would be wandering around _without_ a guard. Her skin was so pale it almost looked transparent. She was tall and thin, so thin, and her brown hair was short and tangled, like it had never been brushed. Her eyes are what caught his attention though.

They were so…_empty_. So vacant. So lifeless.

And the song she was singing was not one that Robin found pleasant at all.

"Ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of blood, take one down pass it around, ninety-nine people are gone," her voice was toneless, lifeless.

Robin shuddered as the girl drew closer. But he couldn't move, Batman had ordered him to stay put.

"Ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of blood, take one down pass it around, ninety-eight people are gone."

Robin's every instincts screamed at him to run when the girl stopped in front of him. She turned to him, dead eyes boring into his. He would never forget those eyes. How soulless they were. They froze his heart.

She then turned to look at the door; the one hiding the Joker from the world. She stared at it for a long time, her expression completely blank except for the slight twitching of her lips. And then her song changed. And Robin decided he liked the first one a lot better.

"Ninety-seven people are murdered tonight, ninety-seven people are murdered, pick up the body and slit its throat, ninety-seven people are murdered tonight."

Robin wanted to run. He wanted to run and hide, somewhere where this girl would never find him. Ever. Somewhere where he wouldn't have to see her soulless eyes or hear her lifeless voice.

Then a guard walked around the corner and saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your cell?" he asked as he rushed over.

The girl merely sat down and leaned against the door, drawing her legs up to her chest. She looked like a lost child when she did that.

"Hey," the guard said, "You need to go back your cell."

"Wait!"

Robin turned to see a woman running toward them. She was dressed like a doctor so Robin assumed she was one of the psychiatrists that worked here.

"Dr. Millings," the guard acknowledged as the doctor came to a stop in front of them.

"She's my patient. It's her free period right now, but she wandered away from me," the doctor explained. "She's harmless though, no need to force her back to her cell."

The guard looked reluctant, but nodded and left. The doctor knelt in front of the girl.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, reaching out and lightly grabbing the girl's wrists and hulling her to her feet. The girl looked at the floor blankly as the doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was almost limp, listless as she muttered under her breath.

"He murders and kills and bleeds and burns and it's a joke, it's all just one big joke because it's so funny when everything is destroyed but the Bat won't let it be destroyed and it's so awful because then no one will get the joke, but if the Bat can kill him then the joke will be even funnier because the Bat doesn't kill, so until then the dance will be an endless cycle of blood and death and pain and suffering and jokes because it's all so funny that you can't help but laugh."

The doctor gave no sign of hearing the girl as she steered her away, but Robin heard it all. And he was horrified.

At that moment, Batman walked out of the room, his usual brooding self, and he noticed right away how pale his partner was. He turned, following his gaze and saw the girl being led away. His eyes narrowed.

"Robin," he said, catching the boy's attention, "It's time to go."

Robin nodded and followed, the girl's words burned into his memory.

*x*x*

Silence rang out in the room.

Megan was the first to break it. "Turn off? You mean she is constantly reading other people's minds?"

Robin nodded. "Mental barriers mean nothing to her before you ask. If it's alive, then she can hear its thoughts."

Megan's expression became unreadable. "What is her telepathic range?" she asked slowly, fearing the answer.

Robin's answer was blunt. "The entire planet."

Megan paled. "The whole – she – how…what…I can't even…" Megan's eyes were wide in horror at the mere thought of it.

"You mean she is constantly reading the mind every living thing on the planet?" Wally asked skeptically.

Robin nodded. "It redefines schizophrenia. Every mind is a voice, every voice has memories and feelings and dreams. And she is constantly listening to that," he said, his tone leaving no doubt that he was serious.

"So, her parents put her in Arkham because they thought she was crazy," Artemis said.

"She is crazy," Robin deadpanned, not even denying the fact, "She's had these powers since she was born. The closer she is to a person, the louder their thoughts are. And she was born in Gotham."

Robin watched the horror that slid onto their faces as it sunk in.

"But she…" for once, Wally seemed at a loss for words, "She isn't – I mean, she's nothing like any of the wack-jobs in that city."

Kaldur nodded. "She seems too innocent."

Robin ran a hand over her face, letting out a long sigh. "Her parents gave her up when she was five. She became a ward of the state and was quickly deemed mentally unstable, so she was sent to Arkham. She was in close contact with creeps like the Joker, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow for six years and had been in a city full of people just like them for her whole life. She knows the worst mankind has to offer. She was trapped in it for most of her life."

"But she's better now, isn't she?" Megan asked, worry painting her features.

Robin nodded. "She'll never be a 'normal' girl, too much damage already done, but she's made a lot of progress."

"But what set off the change?" Wally asked. "I mean, from what she's been saying, she'd never had a sense of self before she met you and Bats. So what happened?"

Robin's answer was simple. "She touched me."

*x*x*

The Joker had broken out of Arkham. Again.

And he had taken someone with him. Someone who wasn't Harley.

Robin had paled when Batman had showed him the picture of Joker's captive. It was _her_. Taking down the Joker was bad enough, now they had to deal with this crazy, creepy girl as well. Robin was tempted to ask if he could stay home for this mission. And he would have done it to. If it hadn't been for the video the Joker had sent to the police. A message for Batman of course.

Robin stood by Batman as the watched the clip play out.

"_Hello there, Batsy," came the Joker's chipper voice from somewhere off screen, "I wanted you to meet someone." The camera zoomed in on the girl, her lifeless eyes staring back at the camera. "This little lady here goes by Nemo! Latin for 'no name', cause guess what Bats? She doesn't have one!"_

_Joker laughed hysterically then. But the girl remained expressionless, staring straight ahead. She didn't look at the Joker, didn't shy away from him, didn't acknowledge him. She didn't flinch when he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Just tragic, isn't it?" the madman said with mock sympathy. "The poor things parents just up and gave her away without a name." he made a tsking sound as if he were scolding a child before suddenly becoming chipper again. "But that's not why we're here tonight," he said, leaning against the chair Nemo was sitting in. "You see Batsie, Nemo here has been part of the Arkham family for many years now. Unfortunately, never once has she _smiled_." A sickening grin formed on the man's face. "So tonight we're going to fix that!"_

_He grabbed Nemo's chin and gave her head a little shake. She didn't react. "What do you say, my dear?" She didn't say anything, just let her head hang listlessly. "I'll take that as a yes, my little sugar drop! Not to worry, Uncle Joker will take care of everything!"_

_He laughed again and the feed was cut._

Robin's stomach sank when he watched that clip. The girl – Nemo – didn't seem to care she was alone with the Joker. She was the same limp, lifeless form that he remembered. But when he saw her now, she looked so much more defenseless. So much more innocent.

Batman had looked up the girl's records and Robin was horrified by what he found. What kind of parents would send their child to a place like Arkham? She had never committed any sort of crime, in fact, according to the records she had never done much of anything. She was a quiet child whose developmental patterns fluctuated between that of a newborn and an elderly adult.

After that, it hadn't taken much to track the girl down.

Joker had fled to an abandoned warehouse (surprise, surprise) on the east side of Gotham Harbor. When they arrived it was quiet, eerily so. There was no one in sight as the Dynamic Duo silently crept through the rafters of the madman's chosen haven. What they saw would later give Robin nightmares, he was sure.

Nemo was strapped down to a table, wrists and ankles bound hard enough to draw blood. Her body was beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Joker was hovering over her, that sickening, ever-present grin of his on his lips. A table of various tools was next to him and Robin tried his best to ignore them, but he couldn't quite avoid seeing the splashes of red that covered some of them. The thing that tugged at Robin's heart the most, however, was the girl's face. It was still blank; even after all of this, there was no expression on her face. Except for the steady stream of tears that poured down her cheeks like rivers.

It was then that Robin decided he was going to save this girl.

Batman signaled him to wait for the right moment before he jumped down into the room below.

"Well, hello, hello, Batman," the Joker said joyfully, "So good of you to drop by for a visit. You know, people rarely do these days. But what can I do for you?"

"Release the girl, Joker," Batman said, his voice low and even.

"Tsk, tsk, Batsie," Joker said, waving a finger back and forth as if he were scolding a child, "Nemo hasn't smiled yet. She's a fighter this one. Even my Joker gas didn't have an effect. Shame really, meant I had to get a little more physical. But you know me! Always up for a challenge." Joker threw his head back and cackled.

Batman's eyes narrowed. The girl wasn't affected by Joker's gas? It was something he was going to have to worry about later. Joker finally stopped laughing and pranced over to where he was standing.

"Ya know, Bats," said the madman, a thoughtful look on his pale face, "You don't smile all that much either. We should fix that!"

Batman immediately ducked as Joker shot a stream of acid at him. He didn't have time to worry about the girl as he engaged his arch-nemesis; he would have to leave her to Robin.

In the rafters above, Robin watched as his mentor started fighting the Joker. When they were far enough away, he silently slipped down to the table that Nemo was tied to. He made quick work of her bonds and started helping her of the table. But she was unresponsive. Robin cursed mentally; he couldn't tell how bad her injuries were, but it was too dangerous for her to stay here.

"Come on," he whispered to her, "We need to get out of here."

Nemo turned to him, her teary, lifeless eyes falling on his mask. She gave no sign of understanding what was said, but she began to sit up and roll of the table. When she was on her feet, her knees buckled. Robin caught her, throwing one of the taller girl's arms over his shoulders to try and steady her. She gave no sign of feeling his arm wrap around her waist. She just stared blankly at the floor, tears sliding down her face.

Robin began to help her walk toward the exit when the Joker noticed what he was doing.

"Ooooo, sneaky little Birdie you got there, huh Bats?" he said as he pulled a gun out of his coat and pointing it at the young hero.

"Robin!" Batman shouted in warning as he rushed the Joker.

Robin looked and pushed Nemo to the side just as the gun went off. The two fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Robin landing on top, Nemo spread eagle underneath him, the deadly shot sailing over them harmlessly. Robin shifted quickly in an attempt to get off of the girl before he hurt her any more than she already was, and ended up brushing his cheek against hers. Nemo gasped at the skin-on-skin contact, eyes going wide. Robin paused to look at the surprised expression on her face, it being the first time he had ever seen emotion on her.

Joker laughed as he managed to dodge Batman. He noticed a crane holding a net full of crates hanging over the two kids. His evil grin growing wider, he aimed his weapon at the rope holding the net in place.

"Say, bye-bye Birdy!" he chirped, and fired.

Robin looked up at the sound of a rope snapping, eyes widening at the sight of the crates falling toward him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, Robin did the only thing he could think of: curling his body protectively over Nemo's.

"Robin!"

Batman's shout seemed to snap Nemo out of whatever trance Robin's touch had put her in. She saw the crates falling towards them.

"NO!" she shouted, throwing her arms up.

And the crates stopped.

Everything in the warehouse seemed to freeze. Batman stared as the crates hovered in mid-air over his ward and the girl he was protecting.

The Joker started laughing and time started moving again. "Well would ya look at that? Nemo was hiding a talent from her precious Uncle Joker!"

Batman snarled as he made quick work of the villain, zip tying his wrists and ankles together after he was unconscious. When he looked up, he saw Robin dragging Nemo out from under the floating crates. When the pair was a good distance away, the crates crashed to the ground.

Robin was shaking with relief. He was safe, Batman was safe, Nemo was safe, Joker was apprehended. Everything was fine. A light tugging on his hand made him look down.

Nemo had his hand in both of his. She was looking up at him, an expression that looked like a strange combination of confusion, excitement, and worry on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Robin knelt by her. "Are you okay?"

Nemo frowned. "Okay?" she cocked her head to the side. She stared at him for a long moment before slowly wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, but tenderly. "Different," she whispered, "Bird is different."

Batman walked over to them. "We're taking her back to the cave."

Robin looked up to him and nodded before pausing, turning back to the girl in his arms. "Batman…she doesn't have a name."

Batman paused, giving the children in front of him a long, guarded look. Finally, he spoke.

"Then why don't you give her one?"

*x*x*

"You…touched her?" Wally asked slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Had she never been touched before?" Conner asked, voice innocent.

Robin shrugged. "After she came into skin-to-skin contact with me, it was the first time she ever showed emotion or a reaction to an outside stimulus. Bats has a theory, though. He thinks it was the first time she ever came into close contact with someone who had purely good intentions."

"That makes sense," Artemis said. "Arkham is full of wackos and it's no secret that the staff there is corrupt."

Robin nodded. "Other than that, we can't really say for sure. J'onn and a few others have tried to help her gain some form of control over her powers. It's worked to an extent, but not as much as they had hoped; by the time help was offered to her, she was too far gone."

"So she still has no control? Isn't that dangerous for her?" Megan asked, worried.

"It's fine," Robin reassured, "She's gained enough control that she's not a danger to herself and others and Batman has developed a way temporarily negate her powers to relieve the stress it puts on her mind."

"Batman can do that?" Megan asked, eyes wide.

"He's _Batman_," Wally said, "He can do anything – OW!" He yelped as Artemis smacked him upside the head.

Robin chuckled before becoming serious again. "Rachel knows that we are having this conversation," he said, noting the suddenly pale expressions on some of his teammate's faces, "If _any _of you treat her differently because of what you know, I _will _find out." The unspoken threat hung in the air even though no one acknowledged it.

*x*x*

Rachel, previously known as Nemo, held onto Robin's hand tightly as she looked around the Batcave.

She had already been there for several hours and not once did she leave Robin's side. She looked at everything with wide, curious eyes, not really taking any of it in. Robin was more than happy to stay with her. She clung to him the way a shy child did his mother, though she would occasionally latch onto Batman's cape.

When the Martian Manhunter phased into the cave, Rachel looked up at him curiously. Her eyes suddenly widened and her grip on Robin's hand tightened as she froze. Robin pulled her closer in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's okay," he said, "He's a friend."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Martian."

Batman walked over with J'onn, explaining the situation as he went.

"I see," J'onn said. "You wish for me to test her abilities." Batman nodded. "I can tell you now that she is very powerful. So much so, that it has unfortunately damaged her psyche."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Can you reverse it?"

"I can try."

Rachel let go of Robin's hand and walked over to the two adults. She looked up at J'onn, nodding to him, before shyly taking hold of Batman's cape. She looked up at the Dark Knight and received a nod, causing her to relax as J'onn gently placed his hands on her head.

It was only seconds later that J'onn quickly pulled away, a heavy, shaky breath leaving him. Batman gave him a concerned look (as concerned as a Bat can be anyway) as Rachel quickly fled under his cape, wrapping her arms around his leg and shyly peeking out.

"What happened?" Batman asked, automatically placing a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder under the cape as Robin walked over to stand next to him.

J'onn shook his head to clear it. "There was…so much. Too much. I am surprised she is as developed as she is with her level of uncontrolled telepathic power." He paused. "It felt as if she was in every living things consciousness, but the magnitude…I can't be sure."

Batman raised a brow underneath the cowl. "How is that possible?"

Before J'onn could answer, Rachel's head emerged from Batman's cape. She looked up shyly at the green man. "Martian felt Nemo," she said slowly, softly, her tone a combination of shy and scared. "Martian feel and see and hear and _know_ like Nemo can?"

J'onn knelt down so he was at her eye level and smiled at her. "Yes I can. But not as much as you. And I have more control than you do."

"Control?"

J'onn nodded. "Would you like to learn?"

Rachel blinked, looking at Batman and then Robin. "Make knowing less?"

It hurt Robin's heart to hear how innocently hopeful she sounded.

J'onn nodded. "It would make the knowing easier. You would get to decide how much to know at one time," he said, using the child's terminology in the hopes of helping her understand.

Rachel looked at J'onn for a long time before giving a short nod. "Okay," she said, "Bird come with Nemo?" she asked both adults.

J'onn and Batman looked at each other. "I don't see why not."

"Robin?" Batman asked, giving the boy a choice.

"Okay." He walked up so he was standing next to the girl and she immediately put her hand in his.

J'onn smiled. "Then let's get started."

*x*x*

"Nemo's head hurts."

Everyone in the room, minus Robin of course, jumped, turning. Rachel stood in the entrance of the living room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she paid them no mind. She looked directly at Robin.

"The Bird told the Flock."

Robin nodded. "In a way, they had a right to," he said simply, "Are you mad?"

Rachel shrugged as she walked over to them, sitting next to Robin and facing him, her eyes boring into his. "Nemo's head hurts," she said again, her voice no more than a whisper this time, her fingers curling into his sleeve, "The knowing is getting louder. It hurts. Too much knowing."

Robin immediately pulled out his utility belt, pulling a vial of what looked like medicine and a syringe. The team watched as Robin filled the syringe and administered the shot to Rachel. The older girl instantly relaxed, slumping forward onto Robin, who automatically wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling. He lay her down on the couch, her head resting by his thigh.

"Robin," Kaldur said, getting the young hero's attention, "What was that?"

"Hmm?" he said absentmindedly, putting everything back in his belt, "Oh. That was Rachel's medicine. The stuff Batman developed that I was telling you about. She gets the shot once a month. The effects last about a week," he explained.

"Soooooo, what does it do?" Wally asked.

"It, for lack of better terminology, shuts off her powers. It dulls there effect enough to give Rachel some time in her own head."

Rachel stirred, her eyes opening, the clearest they've ever been, and locked on Robin. She smiled. "Hello, Robin."

The team gapped at that. She was using names now?

"Rachel thanks Robin," she said sitting up, "Her head feels better now."

Robin smiled at her. "No problem."

Rachel cast the team a wry glance. "The team is…not mad?"

"Why would we be?" Conner asked, brow furrowed.

"Rachel is always in their heads," she said slowly, "That is bad?"

Kaldur smiled at the girl. "Rachel it is not your fault. We are not mad at you."

"Yeah," Megan said coming to sit next to her. "You're our friend, Rachel!"

Rachel looked at them all with wide eyes. "Rachel is…friend?"

"Well, duh!" Wally exclaimed. "In case you haven't noticed, Rachel, you're kinda awesome. What idiot wouldn't want to be your friend?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What Kid Mouth means, is that you were there for all of us, so we'll be there for you."

A smile slowly broke out on Rachel's face. "Rachel likes being a friend. It feels…nice. Warm."

The team smiled with her.

They spent the rest of the day sitting around talking and hanging out. They want out on the beach to play games and Wally and Artemis taught Rachel how to make a sand castle while Kaldur helped her collect shells. Megan made dinner for everyone after Wally announced an impromptu sleepover and Conner and Rachel helped. After, they watched a movie, everyone settling on the couches and stretching out on the floor.

Rachel sat next to Robin, her head on his shoulder, his hand in hers, fingers intertwined. Robin noted the smile on her face. It brought one to his own. He gave her hand a squeeze.

_I'm glad you're happy, sis, _he thought.

Rachel curled into him, looking up at him, her unclouded eyes bright with life, a smile on her face as she squeezed his hand back.

_Rachel is glad too._

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong>** so ends Robin's chapter. And the "official" part of the story.**** (I feel as though some of you may be depressed about that, so I didn't put an exclamation ****point. Didn't want to make you more upset.)**

**Also, since I know you will all really like Rachel and will miss her (don't try to deny it), I will be taking requests for Nemo fics. So if you want a Nemo fic dedicated to you AND YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA (i.e. pairing, situation, meeting with a hero not yet mentioned) feel free to PM me, or just leave a request in a review.**

**And even if you don't have a request, please review anyway!**

**Until next time!**

**~Elri**_  
><em>


	8. BONUS: Roy the Arrow

**Ha! You all thought it was over, didn't you?**

**Well guess again! I originally wasn't going to do this, but I got two reviews (one anonymous and the other from OffMyTea) requestin I make a Red Arrow chapter. Soooooooooo, here it is!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: ...no comment.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Roy didn't bother to correct the computer when it announced his name as he entered the mountain.<p>

He was too busy trying to keep his vision straight and his knees from buckling.

He had made a rookie mistake. He charged in without thinking and it had cost him. He was pretty sure that he had at least two broken ribs and at least three others were bruised and/or cracked. His skull was pounding with a more than likely concussion, the pulsing behind his eyes making him wince. A long gash down the length of his left thigh was costing him a lot of blood, even with his make-shift bandage, the light-headedness not helping his possible concussion in the least. He took a breath to steady himself as he left the teleporter.

This was the closest safe house, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. If he was lucky, Robin, Kid Flash, or Aqualad would be here.

As he limped out of the teleporter, he was disappointed to see none of the people he was hoping for. But at least Green Arrow wasn't here. He winced, pausing as he put too much weight too quickly onto his wounded leg. When he opened his eyes again, he found big, hazel orbs looking back at him.

Sitting in on the floor in front of him, knees drawn up, was a girl that appeared to be roughly his age. She watched him intently. He had never seen her before and he cursed himself for not noticing her sooner. He managed to school his expression and was glad he hadn't tried to take a step back. That would not have ended well.

"Who are you?" he asked, none of the pain he was in leaking into his voice.

For some reason, her blank expression morphed into something that looked suspiciously like worry. She got up and slowly, as if handling a cornered animal, moved toward him. He tried not to flinch when her hand hovered over his wounds. Her worried eyes bored into him. She carefully, gently, took the arm that was cradling his injured ribs and wrapped it around her shoulders, her own hand wrapping around him and replacing his arm, her fingers putting just the right amount of pressure on the broken bones as she slid the slim appendages into the right places along the grooves of his torso to keep them from shifting.

He cursed himself when his body automatically sagged against hers as she tugged him forward.

"You didn't answer my question," he ground out.

The girl didn't respond. She didn't even look at him, her eyes focusing straight ahead. Slowly, the pair made their way to the infirmary. The girl carefully lay him down on one of the beds in the room before walking over to the intercom by the door.

"The Arrow is here," she said, her voice lacking any emotion as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Then she moved, gathering a wash cloth and a small tub of water, carrying it back over to him and setting if down on the table next to the bed. She began to carefully remove the blood soaked bandage, tossing it away when she was done. Her eyes narrowed as she ran her fingers along the edge of the wound.

"Seriously, who are you?" Roy found himself asking again, just to break the silence.

The girl looked up at him for a moment. "Costume," she said.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She began to tug at his clothes. "Costume," she said again. "Off."

After some hesitation, Roy reluctantly helped the girl remove most of his costume from his bruised and bloody body. When that was done, she began to clean his wounds. Roy watched her every move as she pressed the wet cloth to the gash in his thigh.

Just then the door opened. Roy turned to it and scowled at what he saw. Artemis stood in the doorway, dressed in civvies, arms crossed over her chest. She blinked at what she saw before smirking.

"Well, Rachel," she said walking up to the girl, "This isn't exactly what I was expecting when you announced our little guest." The girl – Rachel – hummed, but didn't respond.

Roy glared. "What are you doing here, _Crock_?" he hissed, the mistrust he felt toward the blond girl now connecting to Rachel.

"My team, my base, _Harper_," Artemis retorted with just as much venom. "And before you tell me to beat it, you might want to consider the fact that we're the only ones here right now, you need stiches, and Rachel can't give them to you."

Rachel paused in her work and looked up at him a look of remorse on her face. "Nemo is sorry," she said.

Artemis placed a hand on her head. "Not your fault. It's his for getting cut up in the first place," she said jerking her thumb in Roy's direction.

"I can stitch my own wounds," Roy growled.

Artemis shrugged and turned to leave. "If you insist. Come on—"

Rachel cut her off by grabbing her wrist. She shook her head. "Too much hurt. Broken ribs."

Artemis stopped, eyes narrowing. "How many?"

Rachel paused, expression thoughtful, and ran a hand down her own torso. "Two? Three?" her brow furrowed. "Three."

"Positive?"

Rachel nodded.

"What else?" Artemis asked, turning back to the bed.

Rachel answered before Roy could even consider if he wanted her to help or to tell her off. "Concussion. Four…five bruised ribs. Blood loss. Dehydration."

Artemis sighed. "Fine. Rachel, get an IV set up."

The girl set about the task as Artemis took her seat, examining the now clean gash. "I'm gonna say at least forty stiches," she said after a moment.

Roy just looked at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What's it look like?" she asked sarcastically, gathering the supplies she needed.

"What happened to leaving?" Roy asked, sinking back into the bed, mostly because he didn't have a choice.

"Your lucky Rachel wants you fixed up," was all the blond said as she sat back down.

Roy snorted. "I don't trust you."

"I know."

Roy turned to her. Her face was blank as she set about her work. He winced as he felt the needle pierce his skin and she began to stitch him up. Suddenly, Rachel was on his other side, gently pushing the IV needle into his arm.

"The Goddess did not choose her father," the girl said softly, "The Arrow should not hold the Poacher's crimes against her."

Artemis didn't look up from her work, "Don't bother, Rachel. It's fine. I get it."

Rachel pressed her lips, frowning, a displeased look on her face.

Roy was shocked. "She _knows_?" Roy found himself asking, "How much?"

"More than you," Artemis replied shortly.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what I know."

"Rachel knows everything," was the even reply, "And that's more than you."

Rachel seemingly ignored their conversation, sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed to Artemis, drawing her legs up to her chest, foggy eyes staring blankly ahead.

Roy snorted. "Oh, yeah. Sure. She knows _everything_."

"I wasn't lying," she said, voice serious.

"Uh-huh."

"Ask her something," Artemis said, frowning. "She could answer it. Ask her how much of a joke you think this team is. Ask her how much you hate everyone. How much you hate Green Arrow. How much you hate _me_. " Rachel looked up, eyes clearing slightly in alarm as Artemis yanked a little more sharply than necessary on the needle. Roy hissed, releasing a breath slowly through clenched teeth, glaring at the female archer. "I'm sure she could tell you _anything_ you wanted to know."

Roy was shocked by the amount of animosity in her voice, and surprised when she didn't try to hit him. She continued to calmly stitch him up, that one sharp tug the only physical evidence of her anger.

"He doesn't hate."

Both archers looked over at Rachel, who looked back at them with an unidentifiable expression. She looked worried, sad, angry, and hurt all at once.

"The Arrow wants respect. Wants to be acknowledged as _him_, and not someone else's shadow. The Goddess should understand that."

Artemis scoffed as she resumed her work, tying off the stiches. "Which is why he totally ripped Ollie's heart out when he abandoned him."

Roy bristled. "I did not abandon him!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as she grabbed some bandages and began to wrap his ribs. "Right. You just walked out on him."

"The Arrow and the Archer do not understand each other as much as they would like," Rachel said before Roy could get a word in.

Artemis frowned as she finished wrapping Roy's ribs. "No one really understands anyone, Rachel. Except maybe you." Roy watched with interest as Rachel gave Artemis a pointed look. The blond sighed. "Point," she reluctantly ground out, putting the bandages away. She turned back to Roy. "So what the hell happened to you, anyway?"

"Oh, now you remember me. Why don't you ask your so called know-it-all?" Roy sneered.

He didn't know why those words left his mouth, maybe the things being said were hitting to close to home and he was lashing out in defense, but as soon as they did, he wished he could take them back. He watched as the girl's eyes widened and she seemed to curl into herself, like she was trying to hide. From him.

Artemis glared at him, her eyes sharp and cold as steel. "You're a real bastard, aren't you, Harper?" Artemis hissed venomously.

Roy blinked behind his mask. What had he done? He knew his tone had been harsh and the way he said it wasn't the most polite, but why did the girl before him seem to be collapsing in on herself? She looked so small, curled into the chair in a ball. Like a defenseless child.

Before Roy could say or do anything to correct the situation, the door to the infirmary slid open to reveal one very pissed off Boy Wonder. He sent Roy a withering glare as he stalked into the room before placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Robin didn't say anything, but Rachel shook her head, not lifting her face from her knees.

Robin whirled on him, a dark glare on his face. "You don't talk to her that way," he hissed, his voice deadly. "You don't even _think_ about her that way. Ever. Got it?"

Roy gave a stiff nod, too shocked to do anything else. Robin turned and scooped the older girl into his arms, not spearing him a glance as he left the room.

Artemis let out a low whistle. "Damn, Boy Wonder is _pissed_."

Roy finally got over his shock. "What the hell just happened?"

"You were an asshole. That's what happened."

Roy glared at her. Artemis looked away, glancing at the door. "Robin said she was sensitive, but I never thought…"

"Who is she?" Roy ground out, his frustration and curiosity getting the better of him.

"She's Rachel," Artemis said shrugging. "Not much else to tell. Besides, it's not like you believe anything that would come out of my mouth anyway."

Roy frowned and the blond archer rolled her eyes at him. "Please. You know it's true. You said it yourself, you don't trust me. I've been on this team for months, nearly a year, and I've done what exactly to make you suspicious of me?"

"You were part of the Shadows," Roy said glaring at her. "That is more than enough reason not to trust you."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

Roy snorted. "Sure. Because you were soooooo upset to be Daddy's little girl. What about your mom? She part of your little group to?"

Roy didn't see it coming. But he really should have.

Artemis's fist collided with his face full force. His already swimming head no felt like it was drowning.

"Don't. You. Dare," she hissed, "Compare my mother to scum like them."

Roy brought up a hand to hold his cheek, eyes wide. Well, he had finally gotten her to hit him. But it wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting.

"You don't know anything about my family, so don't pretend you do!"

Without thinking, Roy reached out and grabbed her wrist as she got up to leave. She glared at him, but didn't pull away. When he was sure she would stay, Roy let go.

"Look," he started slowly, "I'm sorry." He paused. "The things Rachel said just really…"

"Hit home?" Artemis asked, relaxing slightly. Roy nodded. "I can relate. I think everyone who 's met her can relate."

"How can she…ya know?" Roy asked, not really sure what he was expecting.

Artemis hesitated before sitting down again. "She's…a mind reader."

"You mean she's been in my head this whole time?" Roy said, a little angry.

Artemis held up her hand. "It's not what you think," she said quickly, "She can't control her powers; she has no idea how not to read your mind." She paused, suddenly thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, she was sitting by the teleporter for a good hour before you showed up."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying she knew I was coming?"

Artemis nodded. "Pretty much."

The archers fell into silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"We just had a slightly civil conversation, didn't we?" Artemis mused after a few minutes.

Roy smirked. "I suppose."

*x*x*

Roy dressed carefully the next day, pulling on his costume over his bandages. Artemis had ended up staying with him most of his stay and, surprisingly enough, they had remained civil toward each other and ended up talking for most of the day.

He did not, however, see Robin or Rachel.

Artemis told him to give them some time. Robin needed to cool down and if he was really sorry, Rachel would already know.

He pulled on his gear before leaving the room. When he entered the living room, he saw Rachel sitting on the couch, staring off into space. After a quick glance around, he saw Artemis and Robin in the kitchen; the latter watching him cautiously.

He ignored how much that stung and walked over so that he was standing in front of Rachel. The girl immediately focused on him.

"Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about…before. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just…"Roy trailed off and mentally cursed himself for not being able to say what he wanted. How was he supposed to tell her it scared him how well she understood him?

Rachel saved him the trouble when she stood and wrapped him up in a hug, her embrace light so not to hurt his ribs.

"Nemo is sorry too," she said, "She did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Roy relaxed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"Breakfast!" Artemis called from the kitchen.

Rachel let him go and skipped toward the kitchen. Roy smiled slightly at her actions before noticing that Robin now stood in front of him.

"Thank you, Roy," he said.

Roy blinked. "Huh?"

Robin gave him a half smile. "For apologizing to her out loud," he clarified. "She already knows when you're sorry, but she really prefers to hear it out loud. It makes it feel more sincere to her. So thanks."

"Uhh…no problem."

Robin's expression morphed into a deadly smirk. "But if you do it again, there will be consequences."

Roy couldn't help himself. He laughed. "Don't worry, Boy Wonder. It won't happen again, so you can kill the overprotective bat-genes."

Robin pouted. "I am not!" he whined childishly.

Roy reached over and ruffled his hair before walking into the kitchen. "Whatever you say, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, NOW this fic is officially over. Sorry. <strong>

**Which means it is time to start in on all those requests!**

**~Elri**


	9. BONUS: Zatanna the Mage

**Soooooooooooo, turns out I lied again. It's not over! I posted a new chapter! *Everyone turns and is like XO*  
><strong>

**Chapter requested by flowergal74. Takes place after "Humanity". Sorta kinda developed into a RobinxZatanna chapter with a bit of Rachel thrown in. ^^**

** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sigh...no**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Zatanna smiled as she entered the Cave, the computer announcing her arrival.<p>

After some convincing, she had gotten her father to let her spend time with the team. She wasn't allowed on mission, since _technically_, she wasn't an _official_ member of the team. Details. But after the whole fiasco with the Reds, she wasn't planning on pushing it any time soon. Even if the impromptu mission was a success and they had managed to retrieve/rescue Red Tornado. Again, details.

But that had been a week ago. Past was past. Nothing they could do about it now (Not that any of them _would_.), time travel aside (Because, hey, let's face it, in their lives _anything_ can happen.).

She got along with the team well, becoming fast friends with the other two female members of the team. Though, admittedly, she got along better with Artemis (And if anyone asked, it had nothing to do with their mischievousness.). She hadn't really had a chance to bond with the boys yet, but they were all welcoming. Especially Robin.

A light blush crossed her cheeks as she thought of the young bird.

She liked him, she would admit it (in her head anyway). He was nice to her, he was amazing in the field, made an effort to include her, not to mention he was cute. Everything every girl dreamed about having in a guy.

When she entered the living room, she saw the object of her thoughts sitting on the couch. He was leaning back against one of the armrests, looking at something in his lap, probably his laptop, but she couldn't tell because from this angle, she could only see his head over the back of the couch. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Zatanna!" he greeted.

"Hi, Robin," she said, walking into the room, "What're you doing?"

He turned back to whatever was in his lap. "Nothing much; just updating some security."

Yep, definitely his laptop. She smiled as she walked around the couch, intent on sitting with him. But when she rounded the couch, she froze. Robin was reclining back on the couch, legs stretched out along its length, with a _girl_ sitting between them. She looked to be older than him, not to mention taller, with long chocolate brown hair and pale skin. She looked to be asleep, her body leaning back on Robin, her head tucked against his chest. His legs rested on either side of her, his laptop resting on both of their laps as his arms wrapped around her to type. Her arms rested on her stomach, one of her hands fisted in the jeans on his thigh.

Zatanna tried to ignore the pang in her chest and the way her stomach sank, keeping her face as neutral as possible. She was, however, unable to keep her eyes off of the girl slumbering peacefully in Robin's arms.

"Ummm…" she said.

Robin looked up and followed her eyes. He blushed lightly and chuckled. "Oh, sorry. This is Nemo. Her real name is Rachel."

"Is she…a member of the team?" Zatanna asked slowly.

Robin shook his head. "Nah," he said, "She just lives here part of the year."

Zatanna blinked. "Lives here?"

"Yep. When she's not here she's either at the Watchtower or Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

Zatanna nodded. She tried to ignore the way he hadn't bothered to explain why he was letting her sleep on him. And she didn't know how to ask about it. "So, why is she…?" she trailed off, gesturing vaguely toward Rachel's sleeping from.

Robin's lips pulled into a smirk. "When she gets tired, she likes having a human pillow slash snuggle buddy."

She raised her eyebrows. This was normal? So it wasn't because of anything else? "…So she picked you?"

Robin shrugged. "She usually does. But she's used us all as pillows at some point or another." He smirked up at her. "She'll get to you eventually if you stick around."

Zatanna felt relief flood through her as she laughed. So it wasn't what she thought and her heart calms, the tightness in her chest fading.

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes flew open, the hazel orbs wide and wild with panic, a strangled gasp escaping her lips. Her hands flew to her throat and tears started falling from fearful eyes. Robin reacted immediately, pushing away his laptop and turning her to face him with practiced ease.

"Shhh, Rachel, shhhh," he soothed, his hands running gently up and down her sides and back, fingers threading through her hair. Robin continued to whisper to her, becoming silent every so often as if listening to something before speaking to her again. Zatanna stood close and listened, worried for the girl she had been wary of moments before, but not sure how to help. She noticed that Robin never tried to reassure her that whatever scared her so much wasn't real. That it was just a dream.

Eventually, Rachel calmed down and stopped crying, though she still clung desperately to Robin's shirt. Zatanna found the older girl watching her curiously and Robin smiled.

"Rachel, this is Zatanna," he said.

Rachel nodded absently, like she already knew this. "Daughter of the Magician. The Mage."

Zatanna blinked, slightly surprised. Rachel gave her a small smile before she pulled away from Robin, stretching in a way that reminded her of a cat. Robin seemed to shift unconsciously to allow her to move as she wished and her chest tightened when Rachel leaned over and kissed the bird's cheek, a gesture that was returned.

Rachel suddenly turned to her and Zatanna was surprised by the mischievous smirk on her lips as she turned back to Robin. Even though she couldn't see them, Zatanna could tell that his eyes widened behind the dark shades covering them.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, red dusting his cheeks.

Rachel's expression became innocent. "Nemo does not know to what the Bird is referring. She was merely going to mention that he should explain his relationship with Nemo to the Mage because she seems to have been given the wrong impression."

Robin's blush darkened and Zatanna felt her own cheeks heat up. Rachel's smirk slid back into place, her hazy eyes alight and she laughed.

Robin turned to Zatanna, face bewildered and red. "She's, uh, she's pretty much my sister," Robin stuttered, tone embarrassed.

"Oh," Zatanna said, her tone almost identical to his, "I-I see."

Rachel looked between them, a knowing smile on her lips. Robin glanced at her before turning away and clearing his throat. "I'll, uh, I'll go get you some water Rachel," he said, getting up and heading into the kitchen leaving Zatanna and Rachel alone.

Zatanna eyed the girl in front of her. She wasn't really sure how to approach her nor what to say. Before she could think of something, Rachel turned to her, a gentle smile on her lips, ad gesture for her to sit on the couch next to her. Hesitantly, Zatanna accepted the invitation.

"Nemo is sorry for the misunderstanding," she said.

Zatanna's blush returned full force. "Oh, uh, well it wasn't really your fault, I mean…" she trailed off, something finally clicking in her mind, "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Rachel paused and looked at her for a long time. Zatanna held her gaze, struggling not to squirm under the older girl's intense gaze. Finally, Rachel lifted a hand and tapped Zatanna's forehead with a delicate finger.

"Because the Mage was thinking it," Rachel said simply.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Sooooo, you're a telepath?"

Rachel hesitated before give a curt nod. Zatanna smiled. "That's cool." She paused, thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I should consider it rude though," she said, not meaning any offence whatsoever.

Rachel looked sheepish. "Sorry. Nemo can't really control the knowing as much as she would like. She doesn't mean to. It just. Happens."

Zatanna waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. But…if you wouldn't mind, could you keep what you learned to yourself?" Zatanna looked at the girl nervously. What if she decided to tell Robin about her crush?

Rachel smiled mysteriously. "Mmmm, perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Zatanna kicked herself as her voice came out in a squeak.

Rachel laughed. "Nemo will not tell the Bird. But the Mage should. She might be surprised by the results."

Zatanna stared at her. Before she could think of something to say, Robin walked back into the room, a glass of water in hand. He handed in to Rachel, who took a sip of the cool liquid. Robin looked between Zatanna's slightly flushed face and Rachel's sly smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you two talking about?" he asked.

Zatanna's blush darkened and Rachel's knowing smirk grew wider. "Oh, nothing," the older girl said, "Just girl talk."

She stood and firmly, but gently, pushed Robin down into her place next to Zatanna, sitting him so close to her that their thighs were touching. The pair blushed as Zatanna's eyes fell to her lap and Robin looked up at his "sister" curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a hidden sharpness that only a Bat could pick up on.

Rachel caught it (because she catches everything) and smiled at him innocently. "Nothing." She promptly straightened and turned on her heel, throwing a wink and a wave over her shoulder before skipping down the hall. "Have fun!" she called.

She threw one last glance at them as she disappeared around the corner, smiling as she saw them shyly start talking, hands unconsciously linking together. Now she just had to work on Wally and Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>And that be the chapter! Sorry for the shortness, but I think it came out pretty cute. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
